Naufragés
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE Restée sur Molokai, Elizabeth va devoir compter sur un allié étonnant pour survivre .. Mais que peut il se passer entre deux ennemis jurés ... Lorsqu'ils sont coincés sur une île !
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont tous à Disney(si si ) **_

_**Bonjour à tous, comme annoncé précédemment voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic qui aura pour héros Liz & Beckett. Le principe est simple comme vous allez le découvrir …. C'est une sorte de Koh Lanta sur Molokai… Le prologue que vous allez lire est assez descriptif. Il ne sert qu'à poser le décor aussi peut être le trouverez vous un peu long. Pourtant avant de commencer une telle histoire il faut selon moi expliquer les circonstances qui poussent Liz et Beckett à devoir … s'entraider. D'où le prologue qui va expliquer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent et également expliquer la suite (le chapitre 1 ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours … Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

Elizabeth resta longuement immobile, insensible au froid qui s'installait alors que le dernier rayon du soleil mourait à l'horizon, emportant avec lui son mari pour les dix années à venir. Alors que le vent se levait peu à peu sur le sable rosé de l'île de Molokai qui avait abrité sa nuit de noce, Elizabeth frissonna et se décida à sortir de son immobilisme pour retourner vers le coffre contenant le cœur de Will. Elle se pencha sur ce dernier et le saisit fermement, avant de fouiller l'horizon du regard. Pas un navire. Elizabeth grinça des dents en réalisant que nul bâtiment de la flotte des pirates ne subsistait sur l'océan.

- Maudits pirates. Grogna-t-elle en se découvrant seule au milieu de nulle part, ses alliés de la veille ayant déjà mis les voiles vers d'autres lieux

Elle jeta un petit air dégoûté à la chaloupe qui l'attendait sur la plage et commença à avancer dans sa direction avec l'intention évidente de reprendre la mer. Alors qu'elle se préparait à glisser son précieux fardeau à l'intérieur de la frêle embarcation le vent augmenta brutalement tandis que le ciel se couvrait d'orage et que les vagues grossissaient. Elizabeth suspendit son geste et ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur en voyant une vague énorme se diriger vers elle alors qu'une pluie glaciale et fournie commençait à tomber, la trempant en quelques secondes.

Avec une pointe d'angoisse, Elizabeth regarda s'approcher de la plage la vague qui grossissait de plus en plus et comprit rapidement que l'endroit où elle se tenait serait bientôt noyé sous les flots. Elle se redressa promptement tout en maudissant mentalement Calypso et faillit pousser un hurlement de terreur en voyant une tornade se former à quelques mètres d'elle. Sans réfléchir, Elizabeth serra le coffre contre sa poitrine et commença à courir en direction de l'intérieur des terres, espérant que l'île minuscule ne serait pas submergée par les flots noirâtres déversés par ce qu'elle soupçonnait (à juste titre) être la colère de Calypso . Courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, Elizabeth chercha du regard un abri avant de se précipiter vers un sentier rocheux qui semblait conduire sous terre.

Tremblant autant de peur que de froid, Elizabeth se précipita à l'intérieur d'un goulet minuscule et se colla contre la paroi qui lui procura un abri aussi précaire qu'étroit. La jeune femme serra le coffre contre elle, peinant à se réchauffer alors qu'à l'extérieur les éléments se déchaînaient, le vent soufflant sur l'île avec un hululement lugubre. Elizabeth n'hésita pas plus longtemps et pénétra un peu plus avant dans le goulet qui débouchait sur une cavité naturelle qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la roche. Inquiète et hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, elle risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers l'extérieur de la grotte et sa peur redoubla en voyant les rares palmiers de l'île de Molokai plier sous l'effet du vent tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Les éclaboussures d'une vague gigantesque vinrent lécher l'entrée de son refuge et, tandis qu'elle reculait pour se garder au sec, Elizabeth songea brusquement que ce dernier pourrait bien se transformer en tombeau….

Hésitante à cette pensée, Elizabeth s'approcha à nouveau de l'entrée de son abri improvisé dans le but d'évaluer la situation à l'extérieur. Un rapide coup d'œil la renseigna sur les éléments qui se déchaînaient avec une rare violence, rendant quasi nulles ses chances de survie hors de la grotte. Une boule dans la gorge, elle serra le coffre contre elle et s'écarta de l'entrée au moment où un palmier déraciné par la furie de Calypso s'envolait devant elle. Après cette vision de destruction, Elizabeth n'hésita plus et s'élança dans la grotte sombre et sinistre, progressant lentement et préférant éviter de penser à la nature des « choses » que la main qu'elle tenait collée à la paroi pour s'aider à progresser frôlait de temps à autres.

Elle avança le plus rapidement possible, son angoisse grandissant à mesure que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'eau glacée qui se déversait lentement mais sûrement dans la grotte. Finalement, les tâtonnements d'Elizabeth rencontrèrent une surface dure et froide et la jeune femme sentit une panique irraisonnée l'envahir en se découvrant acculée au fond de la cavité tandis que l'eau continuait, lentement mais sûrement, à monter. Elizabeth prit une profonde respiration et se força au calme. Serrant toujours le coffre contre elle, elle avança son bras libre le plus possible, ses doigts tâtonnant dans les ténèbres à la recherche d'une issue. Lorsque les bouts de ses doigts rencontrèrent finalement un creux, elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, Elizabeth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'aperçut que l'ouverture semblait assez large pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté….

Inquiète, Elizabeth se retourna vers le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter, plissant inutilement les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui passait à l'extérieur. Un nouvel afflux d'eau glacée lui lécha la poitrine tandis que le vent poussait un nouvel hurlement sinistre et Elizabeth se tourna résolument vers la paroi, songeant que quoiqu'il y ait de l'autre côté ce ne pouvait pas être pire que la mort qui montait vers elle sous la forme de l'eau glacée.

Elizabeth raffermit sa poigne sur le coffre qu'elle portait et le souleva avec efforts avant de le hisser tout en haut de la paroi, retenant sa respiration et dévorée par l'angoisse à l'idée de le perdre. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et constata avec soulagement que le coffre ne semblait pas être tombé dans un trou. Elle le poussa du bout des doigts puis reprit son souffle. Il s'agissait à présent pour elle de se hisser à son tour…

Les doigts crispés sur la roche acérée et glissante qui surmontait la paroi, Elizabeth tenta une première fois de se soulever et retomba lourdement au sol avalant au passage une grande goulée d'eau glacée. Frissonnante, Elizabeth émergea, son dos la lançant douloureusement après qu'elle se soit cognée contre les pierres qui émaillaient le sol.

- D'accord… Marmonna t'elle en prenant une grande respiration pour se calmer, consciente de l'urgence alors qu'autour d'elle, l'eau ne cessait de monter de plus en plus rapidement

Cette fois Elizabeth examina soigneusement la paroi, cherchant des aspérités suffisantes pour constituer une prise fiable. Elle consacra de longues minutes à cette exploration, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'eau qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, lui promettant une agonie lente et douloureuse si elle ne parvenait pas à se mettre en lieu sûr à temps. Finalement, Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration et étendit ses bras, se hissant tout en cherchant du bout des pieds la prise qu'elle avait repérée un peu plus tôt. Les dents serrées sous l'effort, elle tira le plus possible sur ses bras et poussa sur ses jambes, son escalade alourdie par ses vêtements trempés.

Finalement la jeune femme réussit à se hisser suffisamment pour passer les bras au dessus de la paroi et elle tâtonna précautionneusement, s'agrippant avec l'énergie du désespoir au premier relief que sa main rencontra. Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle se hissa à nouveau tandis qu'un rocher acéré déchirait sa cuisse, l'entaillant profondément. Les larmes aux yeux sous l'effet de la souffrance, Elizabeth commença à ramper, le buste reposant à présent sur le promontoire qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à atteindre et sentit des gouttelettes glacées lui frôler les pieds. Refoulant sa fatigue et son découragement, la jeune femme saisit d'une main le précieux coffre et le poussa devant elle, rampant sur la pierre tandis que sa tête frôlait le plateau rocheux.

Au bout d'un moment elle sentit qu'elle montait légèrement tandis que derrière elle, le vent et l'eau déferlant dans la grotte faisaient un vacarme assourdissant, redoublant sa peur. Elizabeth continua de ramper lentement dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre se fasse entendre devant elle

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle à haute voix pour se rassurer avant de pousser un hurlement lorsque la roche céda sous son poids.

La chute fut brève et Elizabeth protégea son visage de ses bras tandis qu'une grêle de roche lui tombait sur la tête. Finalement, tremblante, elle baissa ses mains, surprise d'être encore en vie. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher le précieux coffre dont elle avait la charge et elle faillit pleurer de soulagement en sentant ses doigts se refermer sur ce dernier. Rapidement, elle colla son oreille au couvercle et son cœur se remit à battre normalement en percevant le bruit régulier de celui de Will. Une fois rassurée, Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, examinant la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent à la faveur des éclairs de lumière causés par la tempête qui redoublait à l'extérieur et qui filtraient à la faveur des fissures de la roche.

Sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise en découvrant qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle qui paraissait avoir été creusée dans la roche et elle s'approcha en clopinant des « murs » Grimaçant et ne paraissant pas s'apercevoir du sang qui s'écoulait de sa cuisse blessée, Elizabeth se baissa et ramassa une bouteille d'une saleté repoussante et couverte de poussière. La jeune femme s'empressa de la déboucher et renifla son contenu avec prudence avant de soupirer de soulagement en identifiant l'odeur reconnaissable entre toutes. Du rhum….

Un nouvel éclair lui permit de constater que l'endroit était rempli de bouteilles identiques à celle qu'elle tenait et Elizabeth s'autorisa un sourire sarcastique

- Au moins je ne mourrais pas de soif….

Trempée et frigorifiée, la jeune femme réfléchit un peu avant de porter avec hésitation le goulot poussiéreux à ses lèvres, goûtant légèrement le breuvage. Elle avala une petite gorgée et toussa immédiatement. Le rhum était fort… Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être là depuis un bon bout de temps (du moins elle l'espérait, ses connaissances en matière de vieillissement du rhum étant plus que superficielles) et elle supposa que l'endroit devait jadis avoir été utilisé par des contrebandiers à l'instar de nombres des îles inhabitées des Caraïbes.

Elizabeth grimaça, ressentant à présent pleinement la douleur causée par sa blessure à la cuisse. Serrant les dents, elle se pencha sur cette dernière et palpa son estafilade du bout des doigts. Une nouvelle grimace lui échappa alors qu'elle constatait que la blessure était profonde et que la plaie était constellée de petits éclats de roche. Les mâchoires serrées en prévision de la souffrance mais sachant qu'une infection la conduirait sûrement à la mort, Elizabeth inclina la bouteille de rhum sur sa plaie et versa le liquide sur sa chair à vif. Elle hurla lorsque l'alcool inonda sa blessure, son cri se répercutant dans la caverne et se mêlant au sifflement de la tempête.

Après ça, sanglotant sans s'en rendre compte, elle mit de longues minutes à reprendre son souffle et finit par appuyer sa tête contre la paroi de la grotte, se ramassant sur elle-même pour se réchauffer avant de prendre résolument une nouvelle lampée du rhum qui lui brûla la gorge. Finalement, elle frissonna avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisée par sa fuite éperdue.

*

Lorsqu' Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le soleil filtrait dans la grotte, donnant une allure plus rassurante à son refuge. Surprise de se découvrir encore en vie, elle se releva avec difficultés et examina avec circonspection la salle naturelle où elle trouvait. L'endroit était sec et les araignées qui le peuplaient la firent frémir. Tout en reculant à la vue des bestioles , Elizabeth songea qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas dormi si elle les avait aperçues plus tôt et elle butta brusquement sur un caillou.

Agacée par sa propre maladresse, la jeune femme se pencha et bondit en arrière en découvrant qu'en fait de caillou c'était un crâne humain qui l'avait fait trébucher. Le premier mouvement de frayeur passé, elle s'approcha à nouveau et constata qu'il y avait là un corps , dont les os des membres étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Les sourcils froncés, Elizabeth leva les yeux vers la roche qui s'était écroulée sous son poids durant la tempête et un léger sourire éclaira son visage en comprenant ce qui s'était produit. L'homme avait du perdre la vie en causant une explosion qui avait muré cette partie de la grotte, lui offrant ainsi involontairement le refuge inespéré dont elle avait tellement eu besoin la veille . Souriant à nouveau, Elizabeth adressa un remerciement muet au crâne avant de commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à sa situation.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au coffre contenant le cœur de Will et sourit plus largement. Elle avait trouvé une cachette idéale pour ce dernier…. Personne ne le trouverait ici et elle avait toujours su que le garder avec elle les mettrait tout deux en danger. En effet, le cœur du Hollandais Volant attirerait à coup sûr les convoitises et elle ne nourrissait plus la moindre illusion sur les motivations que pourraient avoir certains de ses confrères pirates pour l'aider. Laisser le coffre ici assurerait leur sécurité à tout les deux…

Sa résolution prise, Elizabeth chercha un endroit propice et déblaya quelques bouteilles avant de creuser le sol (dieu merci terreux) de la grotte , soufflant sous l'effort. Au bout d'une heure, elle glissa le coffre dans l'excavation pratiquée et reboucha cette dernière avant de remettre les bouteilles de rhum au dessus de sa cache improvisé.

- Je reviendrais . Murmura t'elle au cœur, se promettant de le faire dès que sa situation serait moins incertaine et qu'elle serait assurée de survivre à son passage sur Molokai.

Une fois le cœur de Will en sécurité, Elizabeth soupira et traîna des caisses de bois jusqu'à la roche sur lesquelles elle se hissa avant de reprendre avec soupir la reptation qu'elle avait effectuée la veille lorsqu'elle fuyait la tempête…

Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'endroit où elle s'était retrouvée coincée quelques heures plus tôt, Elizabeth constata avec soulagement que l'eau s'était à présent presque entièrement retirée et que seul subsistait un mince ruisseau du torrent qui l'avait tellement terrifiée la veille. Traînant la jambe, Elizabeth avança vers la sortie de la grotte et ferma un instant les yeux de plaisir en sentant les rayons chauds du soleil inonder sa peau.

- Bon … l'étendue des dégâts. Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la plage, ramassant ça et là des noix de coco éventrées sur lesquelles elle se jeta pourtant, affamée.

Une fois sur la plage, Elizabeth observa le désastre, consternée. Plus de chaloupe. Plus d'épée. Plus … plus rien en fait . La tempête avait tout dévasté, ne laissant derrière elle que des fruits éventrés ou écrasés, sur lesquels Elizabeth se précipita, remplissant son ventre à la hâte. Elle dégustait ce qui avait du être une papaye, laissant le jus couler sur son menton lorsqu'un point sombre sur la plage attira son attention.

Surprise, Elizabeth s'approcha de la masse sombre, le ventre grouillant à l'idée que cette dernière puisse être le corps d'un animal mort avant de reconnaître avec dépit un corps humain. Refoulant sa déception, Elizabeth s'approcha de la masse immobile, notant sans y penser la richesse de l'étoffe du manteau de l'inconnu et se pencha vers l'homme allongé sur le ventre dont le crâne était surmonté d'un joyeux emmêlement de cheveux bruns bouclés et de perruque blanche. Elle hésita brièvement puis tâta du bout des doigts le corps de l'homme, ne sachant si elle devait craindre ou espérer qu'il soit en vie.

Un gémissement douloureux salua son initiative et Elizabeth remarqua que le bras de l'inconnu était piqué de petits éclats de bois. Le cœur serré de pitié et finalement un peu soulagée de ne pas être la seule survivante après cette tempête, Elizabeth secoua fermement l'inconnu.

- Vous pouvez parler ? Vous allez bien ?

Un frisson secoua l'homme et il se mit lentement sur le dos, un éclair de reconnaissance traversant un instant son regard bleu glacier alors qu'il la dévisageait

- Oh pitié dites moi que c'est un cauchemar … Gémit il tandis qu'Elizabeth se redressait brusquement, reculant pour maîtriser la rage meurtrière qui montait en elle en découvrant que son compagnon d'infortune n'était autre que l'assassin de son père. Lord Cutler Beckett.


	2. Un accord

_**Bonjour à tous …. Voici donc le premier chapitre … Je vous invite à compter les points entre nos deux amis …. Mdrrrr . Bonne lecture & reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 1**

Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent un instant et Beckett fut le premier à réagir. Portant une main tremblante à sa veste il en sortit un pistolet minuscule à l'aide duquel il mit en joue Elizabeth.

- Finalement, je crois que je préfère ainsi Miss Swann. Où sont vos amis ? Lui demanda-t-il en tentant péniblement de se mettre debout.

Les yeux sombres d'Elizabeth se chargèrent de rage et elle avança dans la direction de Beckett, sa poitrine heurtant le canon de l'arme ridicule qu'il pointait sur elle.

- Ils vont arriver. Mentit elle.

- Dans ce cas il ne trouveront que votre cadavre Miss Swann. Grinça Beckett d'un ton aussi haineux que celui de la jeune femme.

Un sourire désagréable aux lèvres, le Lord appuya sur la détente sans hésiter et Elizabeth ne cilla pas. Un clic métallique se fit entendre…….. Sans rien de plus. Beckett baissa le regard sur son arme tandis qu'Elizabeth se permettait un sourire grimaçant

- On dirait bien que je suis toujours en vie. Ironisa-t-elle.

Beckett recula légèrement et passa une main égarée dans sa perruque, s'en débarrassant du même coup.

- Je dois être en Enfer. Marmonna-t-il

- C'est là que vous mériteriez d'être. Grinça Elizabeth, cherchant du regard de quoi faire passer définitivement le Lord de vie à trépas.

Beckett surpris son regard et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

- Vous avez menti … Vous êtes seule ici .. Sans quoi vous auriez déjà appelé l'un de vos rustres pour venir vous défendre.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, la mine arrogante et clopina jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait à présent

- Croyez vous que j'ai besoin qu'on me défende Lord Beckett ?

- Non . Concéda-t-il. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas vous avoir tuée lorsque j'en avais l'occasion

- Croyez bien que je ressens la même chose à votre encontre. Répondit Elizabeth par automatisme d'un ton pédant.

Cutler la regarda d'un air surpris avant de décider d'en sourire

- Nous avons donc quelque chose en commun finalement…

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et observa l'horizon avec désespoir, cherchant du regard un pavillon pirate ou de n'importe quelle autre nature qui lui permettrait d'échapper à cette île. Derrière elle Beckett se baissa et commença à brosser sa perruque, la débarrassant du sable et des algues qui la recouvraient. Elizabeth se retourna et lui lança un petit regard méprisant

- Je doute que votre perruque puisse vous aider à me tuer Lord Beckett … Sa seule utilité est de vous réchauffer la tête.

- Miss Swann…

- Capitaine ! Le coupa Elizabeth, trouvant là un exutoire à sa rage

- Oui… Bien sûr. Murmura Cutler. Comment oublier que vous n'êtes plus une femme du monde … Vous êtes pire que ces hommes, vous êtes une traîtresse à votre pays, à votre Souverain, à votre rang et à votre famille.

Les yeux flambants de rage, Elizabeth se retourna et se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant à terre tandis qu'elle tentait de le frapper, s'épuisant inutilement. De son côté Beckett ne resta pas inactif… Il finit par la saisir par les poignets, la faisant basculer sous lui pendant que son genou se posait durement sur sa poitrine, l'écrasant dans sa hâte à la maintenir immobile.

- Vous avez de la chance que mon honneur m'interdise de frapper une femme. Lui jeta-t-il

Pour toute réponse Elizabeth lui cracha au visage. Cutler Beckett la regarda avec dégoût et libéra son corps de son poids avec une lenteur calculée, laissant ses yeux d'un bleu froid rivés à ceux de la jeune femme dont la rage était visible. Ensuite, avec des gestes mesurés, il sortit un mouchoir en piteux état de sa poche et commença à s'essuyer la joue, imperturbable.

- Bien …. Je n'en attendais pas mieux de vous Miss Swann…

- Comment osez vous parler d'honneur alors que vous en êtes dépourvu !!

Beckett se retourna vers elle, affectant un air surpris

- Miss Swann… Avez-vous déjà réfléchi aux conséquences de votre croyance en vos … utopies ?

Elizabeth grinça des dents tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever, sa jambe blessée la faisant cruellement souffrir. Haussant les épaules devant son absence de réponse, Beckett se détourna d'elle, observant avec froideur l'horizon.

- Vous et vos amis pirates n'avez aucune place dans ce monde Miss Swann… Plus le temps passe, plus la Compagnie et par son intermédiaire l' Angleterre , étend son influence et sa domination sur les océans. Les pirates sont une abomination. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils doivent être détruits. C'est cela que l'honneur commande Miss Swann.

La main crispée sur sa jambe, Elizabeth releva la tête vers le Lord et répondit d'un ton chargé de haine et de dégoût

- Vous parlez d'abomination… Alors que c'est vous qui l'êtes Lord Beckett. Vous et vos amis de la Cour. Vous qui marchandez des hommes, les privant de leur liberté dans le seul but de vous enrichir !

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Beckett et il se tourna vers elle

- Bien sûr … La liberté… Un concept intéressant pour qui veut justifier son déshonneur et sa traîtrise. Ainsi être libre … signifie pour vous tuer, ravager et piller… Vous êtes … méprisable Miss Swann. Lâcha-t-il avec un dégoût non feint.

En colère, Elizabeth se releva brutalement, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

- Je parle des esclaves dont la Compagnie fait le commerce Lord Beckett ! Je n'essayais pas de me justifier … L'opinion d'un homme tel que vous ne peut intéresser personne.

Ignorant l'insulte, Beckett la regarda avec ironie, ses yeux se posant malgré lui sur les cuisses largement découvertes de la jeune femme

- Aviez vous des domestiques Miss Swann ? Du moins lorsque vous étiez encore une femme civilisée et promise à grand avenir…

- Vous savez bien que oui. Rétorqua Elizabeth dévorée par un besoin pressant de le réduire en miettes.

- Dites moi Miss Swann … Combien d'entre eux étaient noirs ? Sourit Beckett qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ses joues se marbrant soudainement de rouge.

- Et bien .. Je … Quelques uns …

Beckett la toisa d'un air méprisant

- Et bien entendu ils vous servaient avec diligence .. Et vous appréciez leurs services … Vous ne vous souciez guère de leur sort alors …. Vous n'accordiez pas d'importance à leur … Liberté . Je doute même que vous vous soyez posé la question. Ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth referma la bouche, forcée de s'avouer à elle-même qu'il avait raison. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée des domestiques qui facilitaient son quotidien. Le visage blessé, elle se détourna et commença à clopiner vers la plage tandis que Beckett, la perruque de guingois, la suivait.

- Comment êtes vous arrivée ici Miss Swann ? Où sont donc vos amis pirates ? Vous auraient ils déjà abandonnée ? Se moqua-t-il. Où alors ont-ils souhaité vous « libérer » ? Il me semble qu'il est d'usage pour vos pareils d'abandonner les hommes qui ne les satisfont pas sur une île déserte … Étonnant comme votre situation présente ressemble à cela …

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, les yeux flambant de rage mal contenue, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'équipage de l'Empress avait été bien pressé de « l'oublier »

- Je suis ici de mon plein gré !!! Et vous ? Vos hommes vous ont-ils abandonné Lord Beckett ? Ne serait ce pas plutôt vous qui essuyiez une mutinerie ? Vous semblez étonnement bien renseigné sur la chose …

- Mes hommes sont morts. Répondit il d'un ton indifférent. Vous les avez tués… Tous . Amusant non ?

Une légère expression de culpabilité naquit sur le visage d'Elizabeth et elle se força à répondre

- Je ne vois rien de drôle dans cette folie …

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors que vous avez mené des hommes à la bataille, sacrifié des vies dans le seul but de me voir mort … Me voici le seul survivant … C'est amusant non ? L'explosion de mon navire m'a éjecté … La tempête qui a suivi m'a poussé jusqu'ici , sans cela je serais mort…

- Maudite Calypso … Marmonna Elizabeth.

- Hasard … Ou signe du destin ? Lui demanda Beckett d'un ton cynique.

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre, le regard fixé avec désespoir l'horizon vide de vie avant d'observer le paysage dévasté qui les entourait. Ils étaient bel et bien coincés sur cette île. Sans armes, sans eau, sans nourriture… Le cœur gros, Elizabeth songea qu'aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait s'ils ne s'aidaient pas. Tout son être renâclait à cette idée pourtant elle se tourna vers Beckett.

- Pour l'instant… Je crois que nous devrions chercher de quoi manger et le moyen de partir d'ici . Soupira-t-elle à regrets

Beckett haussa comiquement le sourcil et la toisa

- Vous proposez une alliance Miss Swann ? Voilà qui est inattendu …

Elizabeth serra les dents et lui renvoya son regard froid

- Disons plutôt une trêve pour la durée de notre séjour ici. Chacun d'entre nous a essayé de tuer l'autre … Et comme nous sommes toujours en vie tout les deux, je crois qu'il est inutile de gaspiller nos forces à nous combattre. Répondit elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus calme.

Beckett lui fit un mince sourire et se pencha pour lui répondre, lui tendant sa main fine et soignée

- Il semblerait que nous ayons un accord Miss Swann.

- Capitaine… Marmonna Elizabeth en serrant la main tendue à contre cœur.

Les deux adversaires restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun digérant l'alliance inattendue qu'ils venaient de conclure, s'engageant tacitement à ne pas tuer l'autre durant leur séjour forcé sur Molokai. Finalement Beckett rompit le silence, la moue dégoûtée.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à manger…

- Si vous espérez que je vous prépare quelque chose vous rêvez .. Notre accord ne va pas jusque là Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Je pense que le mieux pour quitter cette île serait de faire une sorte de radeau. Reprit Beckett d'un air déçu

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

- Quel esprit brillant Lord Beckett …. Je n'y avais même pas songé . Ironisa-t-elle

- Oui j'ai remarqué que ne réfléchissiez guère Miss Swann… Répondit calmement Beckett

- Oh Vous !!! S'exclama Elizabeth, rageant de ne pas avoir une arme à portée de main.

Le Lord ne répondit pas et fit quelques pas, se penchant pour ramasser un fruit qu'il observa d'un air circonspect

- Ça se mange ça ? Marmonna-t-il en reniflant le fruit avec prudence

Elizabeth sourit légèrement, reconnaissant un des fruits qu'elle avait déjà goûté et dont le jus était délicieux.

- Essayez donc …

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il n'est pas empoisonné ?

- Je croyais que nous avions un accord… Rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton las

- Vous me permettrez d'avoir quelques doutes quand au sens de l'honneur d'une femme qui est devenue Roi des Pirates … Capitaine Swann

Agacée, Elizabeth lui arracha le fruit des mains et mordit dedans à pleines dents laissant le jus couler sur son menton.

- Écœurant… Commenta Beckett en détournant le regard.

Elizabeth haussa les épaules, terminant son fruit avec satisfaction tandis qu'il se penchait pour en ramasser un second, sortant machinalement un canif de sa poche pour le peler. Elizabeth suivit son geste des yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'ils réalisaient tout deux qu'en définitive, l'un d'entre eux s'avérait être armé.

- Vous possédez un véritable arsenal… Déclara lentement Elizabeth, les yeux fixés sur son couteau et prête à bondir.

L'air ironique, Beckett pela lentement son fruit avant de le découper en quartiers qu'il prit de la pointe du couteau, conscient du regard d'Elizabeth fixé sur lui.

- Et bien Capitaine Swann … Vous voici bien nerveuse… Pourtant il me semble vous avoir assuré que je ne vous tuerais pas. Pas maintenant.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix tendue.

- Il semblerait donc que nous avons plus en commun qu'il ne le parait au premier abord. Sourit ironiquement Beckett.

- Il semblerait en effet… Admit Elizabeth entre ses dents.

Beckett termina son repas frugal sans se presser puis rangea son couteau dans sa poche, non sans en avoir essuyé la lame au préalable. Elizabeth le regarda faire, la rage au ventre, se demandant s'il avait agi de même après avoir tué son père. Cutler se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec mépris

- Ce regard ne vous va pas Miss Swann… Il vous enlaidit. Vous devriez … en changer.

Sa décontraction apparente redoubla la colère qu'Elizabeth sentait bouillir en elle et elle se détourna

- Je n'ai que faire de votre avis

- Je n'en doutais pas…. Ironisa Beckett en se plaçant derrière elle.

Consciente de sa présence, Elizabeth se retourna brusquement

- Passez devant…

- Pour que vous m'assommiez ? Hors de question ma chère… Vos petites roueries féminines n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Vous ouvrez la marche .

- Pour que vous me poignardiez dans le dos ? Sûrement pas. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, tout deux décidés à camper sur leur positions respectives.

- Très bien… Finit par soupirer Beckett. Marchons côte à côte. Cela vous convient il Capitaine Swann ?

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, regrettant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant et vint se placer à sa gauche, le regard rivé vers sa main.

- Allons y … Il nous faut trouver du bois …

Ils firent les premiers mètres en silence, dépassant la grotte où Elizabeth avait trouvé refuge la nuit précédente et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant des palmiers couchés et déracinés par la tempête.

- Coupez les donc … S'impatienta Elizabeth en lui désignant les arbres

Beckett se retourna vers elle, un éclair d'incrédulité dans ses yeux bleus

- Je vous demande pardon ? Je pensais que vous alliez le faire …

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de paraître sidérée.

- Mais… Vous êtes un homme … Enfin façon de parler. Ironisa-t-elle.

- Je suis un Lord… Et vous vous prévalez d'être un pirate non ?

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air rageur avant d'avancer vers les arbres, appuyant son pied pour maintenir le tronc de l'un d'entre eux au sol tandis qu'elle tentait de le faire ployer, refoulant la douleur lancinante de sa cuisse. Beckett la regarda un instant, ses yeux bleus détaillant sans y penser les parties nues qu'elle exposait dans son effort puis vint la rejoindre, l'aidant à faire céder le bois humide.

Ils travaillèrent en silence un long moment puis regardèrent l'amas de bois qu'ils avaient réussi à couper, s'aidant du couteau de Beckett lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Au bout d'une heure, le Lord se laissa aller en arrière, exténué et passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Elizabeth, les joues rougies par l'effort mais dont la tenue légère lui permettait une meilleure liberté de mouvement se permit un sourire

- Vous auriez moins chaud si vous ôtiez votre stupide perruque… Ainsi que votre … uniforme . Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant devant les couleurs de la Compagnie des Indes défraîchies qu'il arborait .

Beckett la regarda d'un air outré tandis qu'elle continuait, sans pitié

- Du reste, il nous faudra de quoi lier les bois entre eux … Votre chemise parait toute indiquée pour cela .

- Et pourquoi pas votre robe ! S'exclama Beckett en protégeant instinctivement la chemise faite de l'étoffe la plus fine qu'il avait payé un prix d'or

Elizabeth grimaça et baissa brièvement le regard avant de le remonter d'un air hardi

- Parce que je ne dispose d'aucun autre vêtement. Répondit elle en rougissant très légèrement.

La bouche sèche, Beckett la toisa et détourna brusquement le regard, sa bonne éducation reprenant le dessus de manière inattendue

- Évidemment.. Marmonna-t-il en ôtant sa lourde veste et en déboutonnant sa chemise avec des gestes qui trahissaient son agacement.

Elizabeth se força à le regarder tandis qu'il se retrouvait torse nu et songea avec étonnement que sa peau était si pâle que nombre de jeunes filles qu'elle connaissait avant auraient pu se damner pour en avoir une semblable.

- Votre examen est il terminé Miss Swann ? Lui demanda Beckett avec froideur, faisant légèrement jouer les muscles de ses épaules qu'il s'était constitués à force de passe d'armes.

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre et saisit la chemise qu'il lui tendait, la déchirant avec entrain, mettant dans cette simple tâche toute la rage qu'il lui inspirait.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils contemplèrent avec appréhension leur ouvrage; chacun n'osant formuler à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient tout deux : le radeau ne flotterait jamais.

- Nous devrions essayer … Déclara mollement Elizabeth.

- Sans doute .. Répondit Beckett tout aussi mollement.

Ils échangèrent un regard consterné en réalisant qu'avant cela ils devraient traîner le radeau sur toute la longueur de la plage…..

Le soir commençait doucement à tomber lorsqu'ils mirent enfin le radeau à la mer … Ce dernier mit moins d'une minute à couler.

Elizabeth le regarda disparaître avec découragement tandis que Beckett laissait échapper un claquement de langue agacé.

- Je pensais que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez Capitaine Swann …

- Et moi que vous aviez quelque expérience en d'autres domaines que celui de faire pendre des innocents. Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Je n'ai pas à me soucier de ce genre de détails habituellement. Souligna Beckett

- Bien entendu vous avez l'habitude de vous reposer sur vos esclaves … Trouvez vous toujours que ce soit une bonne chose à présent ? Ironisa Elizabeth tandis que Beckett serrait les lèvres, se maîtrisant à grand peine.

Elizabeth l'ignora et s'approcha , lui arrachant finalement sa perruque, laissant visible une masse de cheveux bruns, courts et frisottants.

- Que faites vous !! S'exclama Beckett en posant deux mains sur son crâne

- Et bien … je vais tenter d'attraper des poissons. Annonça Elizabeth en rentrant dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, scrutant le fond de l'eau. Autant le faire tant qu'on y voit encore … Et du reste il semble que nous devions dormir ici …

- Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais … Soupira Beckett en la suivant, reconnaissant malgré lui qu'elle n'avait pas tort

- Je ne compte pas mourir .. Répondit Elizabeth en se jetant maladroitement sur un poisson avec un gémissement alors que sa blessure s'emplissait de sel.

- Seigneur .. Soupira Beckett. Laissez moi donc faire et allez nettoyer votre jambe …

- Comme si vous en étiez capable. Le défia Elizabeth.

Cette fois Beckett s'autorisa un sourire narquois et se pencha vers elle

- N'oubliez pas Capitaine Swann… J'ai l'habitude de mettre la main sur ce qui échappe aux autres…

Furieuse Elizabeth lui lança la perruque et se retourna vers lui

- Je vais utiliser la poudre qu'il vous reste pour faire un feu… Elle a du sécher à présent.

Concentré Beckett ne répondit pas, son regard froid suivant les évolutions d'un poisson qu'il attrapa d'un coup sans se départir de son calme.

Une heure plus tard …..

Cutler et Elizabeth regardèrent d'un air malheureux leur repas, la chair des poissons à peine entamée

- J'ignorais que ces animaux devaient être vidés … Observa Beckett

- Moi aussi … Soupira Elizabeth en prenant précautionneusement un morceau de chair.

Beckett sourit tristement et se laissa aller en arrière, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque

- La vie est étrange Miss Swann…. Un jour on croit tenir le monde au creux de sa main … Et le lendemain on se retrouve sur une île à ne même pas savoir comment survivre …

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, fixant l'horizon , songeant aux bras de Will autour d'elle, à son souffle dans son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait de cela deux jours à peine et pourtant il lui semblait déjà qu'il était parti depuis une vie entière….. Soupirant, elle s'allongea à son tour, se préparant à un sommeil léger, ne voulant pas donner à son ennemi l'occasion de la tuer durant son repos, consciente que les pensées de son compagnon d'infortune étaient pour une fois identiques aux siennes….


	3. Coco & Portrait

_**Coucou … Voici donc la suite avec une nouvelle joute oratoire … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

La sensation de la brûlure du soleil réveilla Elizabeth qui commença à bouger mollement, souriant de se sentir au chaud avant d'ouvrir les yeux brutalement au souvenir de l'homme dangereux qui partageait son naufrage. La première chose qu'elle vit ce faisant fut le regard bleu et encore endormi de Beckett et elle se rejeta violement en arrière en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient si proches que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Lord lui aussi pleinement réveillé se recula avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Un silence gêné s'installa à la suite de ce curieux réveil et Beckett finit par se lever, réajustant sa lourde veste sur son torse nu tandis qu'Elizabeth tirait machinalement sur sa courte robe.

- Le feu s'est éteint. Constata Beckett. Je pensais que vous vous en occuperiez

- Et moi je croyais que le spécialiste des feux c'était vous. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Au vu de l'usage que vous faites des braises vous devez bien savoir comment le ranimer non ? Persifla-t-elle.

- Certes. Sourit Beckett en époussetant le sable qui recouvrait ses vêtements.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, tandis que Beckett reprenait d'un ton froid

- Croyez bien que je serais plus vigilant si cela devait se reproduire Miss Swann, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans une telle position lors de mon prochain réveil.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, comprenant que l'un comme l'autre avaient dus instinctivement se rapprocher de l'autre pour se réchauffer ce qui expliquait leur proximité à leur réveil.

- Bien… Répondit elle.

Cutler la regarda et lui fit un mince sourire avant de se tourner vers l'horizon

- Seigneur où sont donc tout les navires de ma flotte …. Soupira t'il

- Oh et bien sans doute en train de poursuivre des pirates Lord Beckett … Persifla Elizabeth. Votre vie n'est rien au regard de leur si honorable mission … Ironisa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les arbres qui avaient résistés à la tempête, fouillant le sol à la recherche de fruits.

- Vous auriez pu éviter ça Miss Swann… Si vous aviez accepté de vous rendre. Mais vous avez préféré condamner des centaines d'hommes à une mort certaine plutôt que de reconnaître votre défaite. Rétorqua Beckett.

Penchée sur le sol, Elizabeth serra les dents, songeant à Will , poignardé par Jones parce qu'elle avait choisi le combat . Parce qu'elle avait voulu venger son père. L'espace d'un instant, l'émotion la submergea et elle détourna le visage , les yeux humides.

- Mon combat était juste. Rétorqua-t-elle finalement.

- Vous auriez pu vous sauver Miss Swann… J'aurais épargné Turner aussi … Répondit Beckett.

Le cœur serré Elizabeth soupira puis se retourna vers lui avec une hargne nouvelle

- Et les autres Lord Beckett ? Qu'auriez vous fait aux capitaines pirates ?

- Je les aurais pendus. Répondit Beckett sans s'émouvoir. C'est-ce que la justice et l'honneur commandent de faire.

- La justice … Cracha Elizabeth d'un ton méprisant. Je ne vois rien de juste dans le fait de condamner un homme parce qu'il refuse de vous obéir. Tout ça dans le seul but de s'enrichir…

- Amusant … Votre père a dit cela lui aussi. Répondit Beckett d'un ton songeur.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, le regard fiévreux

- Ne parlez pas de mon père. Ne parlez pas de lui. Pas après l'avoir assassiné !!! Mon père, le Gouverneur Swann était un homme bon, quelqu'un d'honnête et de droit. Quelle sorte de justice avez-vous donc exercée en le tuant !!!

- Il allait nous trahir. Répondit Beckett d'un calme qui tranchait avec la colère de la jeune femme. Il connaissait l'existence du cœur de Jones. Et il s'apprêtait à franchir la limite entre l'honneur et la piraterie.

Elizabeth ravala ses larmes et s'approcha de lui

- Vous avez tué mon père. Vous avez assassiné un homme qui a voué sa vie au service de la Couronne et vous le traitez comme le dernier des criminels alors que c'est VOUS le monstre .

Beckett accusa le coup sans émotion apparente et la fixa

- Le Gouverneur Swann avait pris le parti des pirates. A cause de vous Miss Swann. Si vous cherchez le responsable de sa mort… Observez donc votre reflet.

Elizabeth recula comme s'il l'avait giflée et Beckett continua d'une voix indifférente

- Le Gouverneur avait fait passé son intérêt personnel… Enfin je devrais plutôt dire votre intérêt avant ceux du Royaume. Je l'ai toléré jusqu'à ce que sa rébellion ne devienne évidente.

- Comment osez vous …..

- Allons Miss Swann. Vous savez que sans vous votre père n'aurait eu aucune objection au fait de débarrasser les mers de la gangrène des pirates. Vous l'avez entraîné dans votre folie et il en a payé le prix. Ça n'avait rien de personnel Miss Swann… Seulement il devait mourir …Monsieur Mercer s'en est chargé. Il a toujours fait ça très bien… très vite. Sans souffrance.

- Vous ne faites même pas semblant d'avoir des remords… Souffla Elizabeth trop anéantie pour réagir

Beckett secoua la tête d'un air désinvolte

- Toutes les guerres ont leurs victimes Miss Swann…. Votre père est l'une d'entre elles, tout comme les soldats que votre acharnement à me détruire a condamné à mort. Vous êtes vous déjà demandé combien d'entre eux étaient pères, fils ou maris ?

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, la rage au cœur et ne trouva à répondre. Une bouffée de haine remonta en elle, l'apportant au bord de la nausée tandis que Beckett répondait à sa propre question

- Non …. Bien entendu… Vous ne vous êtes pas posé la question… Après tout ce n'était que des soldats non ?

- C'est VOUS qui les avez entraînés là dedans !!! Pas moi.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce moi qui ait décidé de la bataille ? Ironisa Beckett. Votre mémoire semble vous faire défaut Miss Swann.

- Je vous hais. Siffla-t-elle.

- Oh je crois que je l'avais compris Miss Swann… A présent que diriez vous de remettre cette charmante conversation à plus tard ? J'ai toujours détesté les joutes oratoires lorsque j'avais l'estomac vide… Et de plus je meurs de soif Déclara Beckett en s'éloignant vers les arbres.

Folle de rage, Elizabeth s'élança à sa suite, sa jambe blessée à présent gonflée et brûlante alors que le sang cognait dans sa blessure. Elle saisit le Lord par le bras et le retourna sans douceur le forçant à lui faire face

- Ôtez votre main Miss Swann. Ordonna Beckett d'une voix tranchante

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner Lord Beckett. Et notre conversation n'était pas terminée

- Que voulez savoir de plus ? J'ai tué votre père. Vous considérez cela comme un acte déloyal alors que c'était lui qui l'était. J'aurais aimé réussir à lui faire comprendre que son honneur et sa charge lui commandaient d'agir du côté des juste mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Le libérer représentait trop de risques, il aurait pu user de son pouvoir pour fomenter une mutinerie, le tuer était la seule solution. Vous savez tout.

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth le regarda, épuisée par la douleur et par les épreuves endurées durant la dernière semaine

- Je vous tuerais pour cela. Dès que nous aurons quitté cette île je vous tuerais. Lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton froid. Et vous pouvez y voir quelque chose de personnel. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique en le relâchant pour clopiner jusqu'au bosquet d'arbres.

Beckett la suivit du regard, un mince sourire aux lèvres avant de la suivre.

- Nous verrons cela Miss Swann. A présent que vous m'avez fait part de vos sentiments, pourrions nous songer à trouver des noix de coco à manger et à boire surtout ? Sinon je crains fort qu'aucun de nous ne soit en position de quitter cette île ou de tuer l'autre. Se moqua-t-il

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et commença à fouiller le sol à la recherche de fruits

Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se résoudre à admettre qu'il n'y avait plus rien au sol.

- Seigneur… Murmura Beckett. Je préfère encore mourir tout de suite plutôt que de supporter la soif durant des jours et des jours

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, grimaçant un sourire de ses lèvres craquelées

- Ne me tentez pas…

Beckett ne répondit pas, plissant le regard vers le sommet des cocotiers qui dispensaient un peu d'ombre

- Il y a des fruits sur ces arbres… Observa-t-il

Elizabeth plissa les yeux à son tour et s'approcha des arbres, donnant un grand coup de pied dans le premier. Sans succès.

- Elles ne sont pas encore assez mûres pour tomber…

- Nous risquons d'être morts de soif lorsqu'elles le seront. Répliqua Beckett d'un ton morne.

- Elles sont trop hautes… Soupira Elizabeth. Se hisser jusqu'en haut parait difficile…

Beckett se retourna vers elle en souriant brièvement

- Sauriez vous grimper aux arbres Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

- Évidemment… Comment croyez vous que j'ai pénétré dans votre bureau la première fois ?

Le sourire de Beckett se fit plus franc alors qu'il se souvenait du palmier qui bordait sa fenêtre

- Bien sûr … Curieuse éducation que l'on vous a donné Miss Swann… Enfin passons… Quelle distance êtes vous capable d'escalader ?

Un éclair de curiosité brilla brièvement dans les yeux de la jeune femme et elle lui indiqua le milieu du tronc.

- Un peu près jusque là. Mais ça ne nous aide guère…

- Sauf si nous faisons en sorte que ce soit votre point de départ. Rétorqua Beckett en ôtant sa veste.

- Que faites vous ???

Beckett se retourna vers elle, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres

- Je m'apprête à vous faire la courte échelle Miss Swann…

Cette fois Elizabeth maîtrisa à grand peine une envie de rire et toisa Beckett qui se trouvait être un peu plus petit qu'elle-même.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer… C'est un peu court.

Beckett se crispa et s'approcha de l'arbre.

- Je compte pas vous faire monter sur mes épaules Miss Swann… Expliqua-t-il en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête

- Oh …. Non… Soupira Elizabeth alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il avait en tête

- J'ai bien peu que si. Répondit le Lord en collant son dos au tronc de l'arbre et en ouvrant ses mains. Dépêchez vous… J'ai soif.

- C'est ridicule… Vous n'arriverez pas à me soulever. Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Vos pieds Miss Swann. S'impatienta Beckett

Avec hésitation, Elizabeth posa une main sur l'épaule de Beckett, un instant surprise de la chaleur de sa peau et arc bouta son corps, posant ses pieds dans ses paumes ouvertes

- Tenez vous au tronc … Ordonna Beckett en commençant à lever les bras, les dents serrées sous l'effort

Surprise Elizabeth vacilla avant de retomber en arrière, le sable atténuant sa chute

- Seigneur… Soupira Beckett. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth. J'ai été surprise c'est tout. Ajouta-t-elle en ignorant la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

- Tant mieux je n'ai pas l'intention de voir ces noix de coco me passer sous le nez sous prétexte que vous vous êtes blessée. Répondit Beckett

Elizabeth lui lança un regard peu amène et s'approcha à nouveau du tronc du plus petit des cocotiers

- Allez y … Remettez vous en place.

- Vous êtes prête cette fois ? Se moqua Beckett

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre et referma fermement ses mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Elizabeth agrippait fermement le tronc tandis qu'elle était projetée vers le haut, Beckett râlant lourdement sous l'effort fourni. Elle enserra le tronc de ses bras et Beckett leva la tête vers elle

- Dépêchez vous bon sang !!! Lui ordonna-t-il, serrant les dents sous l'effort

Au moment où elle enserrait le tronc de ses jambes, un coup de vent gonfla sa robe, dévoilant à Beckett plus qu'il n'aurait cru en voir de son intimité et il baissa rapidement la tête avant de la relever pour la regarder grimper.

Inconsciente du spectacle qu'elle offrait depuis le sol et concentrée sur son ascension, Elizabeth poussa finalement un petit cri de victoire en refermant une de ses mains sur une tige qui soutenaient plusieurs cocos

- Alors ? S'impatienta Beckett tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur la tige, peinant à se maintenir au sommet

- Ça vient !!! Râla-t-elle.

Au même moment la tige céda et Elizabeth faillit être entraînée par son poids, se rattrapant de justesse. Un cri venant du sol la renseigna sur la sauvegarde de son compagnon

- Mais vous êtes malade !! Hurla Beckett autour duquel gisaient plusieurs fruits. Vous avez failli me tuer

- Dommage que je vous ai raté … Marmonna Elizabeth en se laissant glisser souplement le long du tronc.

Beckett dédaigna de répondre et s'empara d'une coco déjà fendue, l'inclinant pour en boire le jus avec un plaisir manifeste.

- Trop aimable de me l'avoir proposée… Marmonna Elizabeth en s'empressant de faire de même avec un autre fruit.

Ils dégustèrent ensuite en silence l'intérieur du fruit, se remplissant l'estomac de coco puis Beckett se laissa aller en arrière, un léger sourire aux lèvres et ferma les yeux apparemment satisfait

Leur conversation matinale encore bien présente dans son esprit, Elizabeth le regarda avec haine avant de sourire lentement en se souvenant que le couteau du Lord était dans la poche de sa veste. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle en ferait ensuite, Elizabeth s'approcha à pas de loup du vêtement abandonné et commença à en fouiller les poches. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une miniature et, poussée par la curiosité, elle l'ouvrit, découvrant le visage peint d'une jeune femme dont l'artiste avait ressortir la beauté blonde anglaise et les yeux d'un vert quasi surnaturel. Songeuse, elle s'apprêtait à remettre le portrait à sa place lorsqu'un poids la plaqua brutalement au sol, emplissant sa bouche de sable.

Assis sur elle, Beckett lui maintint les bras au sol, l'écrasant de toute sa force

- Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance maudite garce

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de douleur et se débattit, tentant d'échapper au Lord qui la maintenait

- Vous me faites mal. Gémit elle.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la douleur Miss Swann. Cracha Beckett en la relâchant

Tremblante, Elizabeth se frotta les poignets tandis qu'il reprenait son veston.

- Si vous tentez encore une seule fois quelque chose de ce genre vous mourrez. Est-ce clair ? Lui demanda-t-il avec froideur

Les larmes aux yeux et la jambe lui cuisant, Elizabeth hocha la tête avec réticences

- Relevez vous maintenant ! Ordonna Beckett. Il est plus que temps de trouver le moyen de quitter cette île.

Elizabeth tenta de se redresser avant de pousser un cri de douleur, sa jambe enflammée par sa blessure refusant de la soutenir

- Cessez votre comédie Miss Swann. Je ne suis pas l'un de ces abrutis qui vous reniflent comme la chienne en chaleur que vous êtes. Lui asséna durement Beckett

Terrassée par la souffrance, Elizabeth ignora l'insulte et se tourna de manière à regarder sa jambe. Beckett suivit son regard et ses yeux cillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'approche comme à regret

- Ça ne s'arrange pas… Soupira-t-il en tâtant du bout des doigts la blessure, arrachant un nouveau cri à la jeune femme

Sans en tenir compte Beckett pressa fermement la blessure, en faisant jaillir un liquide jaune et épais. Elizabeth haleta et le fixa, se rendant compte qu'elle était entièrement à sa merci. Folle de douleur, elle suivit les gestes de Beckett tandis qu'il sortait son couteau de sa poche, l'essuyant avec soin. Puis il se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant d'un air moqueur

- Vous avez peur Miss Swann ?

- Sûrement pas. Crâna-t-elle.

- Tant mieux. Rétorqua Beckett en se penchant sur sa blessure et en l'incisant d'une main sûre, faisant jaillir un flot de sang et de pus mêlés.

La douleur fut brutale et Elizabeth gémit tandis qu'il pressait à nouveau les bords de sa blessure. Sans lui prêter attention, Beckett fouilla ses poches et finit par en sortir un long mouchoir de dentelle blanche qu'il secoua longuement avant de se pencher sur elle à nouveau, le nouant maladroitement autour de sa jambe.

- Vous devriez avoir moins mal maintenant. Évitez juste de le mouiller

Surprise, Elizabeth le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Beckett se permit un mince sourire

- Je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres Miss Swann. Et comme nul navire n'est encore en vue je fais de votre survie et de votre agilité une priorité puisqu'il apparaît que ma propre survie en dépend.

- Oh …

- Et je ne vous tuerais pas non plus. J'aurais trop de plaisir à vous voir être jugée pour vos crimes pour ensuite vous balancer au bout d'une corde. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton aimable.

- Je crois que je l'avais compris moi aussi… Rétorqua Elizabeth avec sarcasme.

Beckett soupira et se laissa retomber à ses côtés, une pellicule de sueur recouvrant son torse blanc.

- Qui est la femme du portrait ? Se risqua à demander Elizabeth, dévorée par la curiosité.

- C'est une longue histoire. Rétorqua Beckett avec réticences.

- Nous avons le temps … Soupira Elizabeth en notant avec surprise que sa jambe était déjà beaucoup moins douloureuse

Beckett dédaigna de répondre et se leva brutalement, se dirigeant vers la mer avant de lui adresser de nouveau la parole

- Pourquoi tenez vous à le savoir Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth haussa les épaules

- La curiosité … Votre réaction m'a paru … Disproportionnée

- Ne jugez pas mes réactions Miss Swann. Vous n'avez aucune autorité en la matière. La rembarra Beckett en se dirigeant vers les flots

- Où allez vous ? S'affola Elizabeth

Beckett se retourna et lui fit un mince sourire sarcastique

- Pas où je le voudrais Miss Swann… Je vais juste tenter d'attraper quelques uns de ces immondes poissons dont le seul attrait est de pouvoir être mangés. Arriverez vous à rester seule quelques heures ou bien vais-je trop vous manquer ? Se moqua-t-il tandis qu'Elizabeth rougissait de colère

- J'espérais juste que vous ne reviendriez pas !

Un sourire amusé illumina un bref instant le visage de Beckett et il revint sur ses pas, se plantant devant elle

- Vous n'arrêtez jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc ? Rétorqua Elizabeth avec acrimonie

- De combattre Miss Swann… Vous aimez dominer

- Venez de vous je trouve ça déplacé. Rétorqua Elizabeth tandis qu'il détaillait son visage avec un air songeur avant de sourire moqueusement. Quoi encore ?

- Rien … Je me disais juste que les pauvres bougres qui se sont attachés à vos pas étaient bien à plaindre. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à qui il convient d'offrir son cœur

Elizabeth rougit de colère et le fixa d'un regard noir

- Pour comprendre quelque chose à l'amour encore faudrait il avoir un cœur Lord Beckett. Vous n'en avez pas…

- Touché. Répondit Beckett en se relevant. Et je m'en félicite. Du reste si j'avais encore un cœur à briser soyez assurée que je ne le remettrais pas dans vos griffes… Vous causez trop de dégâts dans ce domaine Miss Swann. Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la mer.

Surprise, Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner, suivant malgré elle ses mouvements des yeux tandis que, torse nu, il se penchait pour pêcher….


	4. Réponse contre réponse

_**Coucou !!! Lol voici enfin la suite …. Donc j'ai passé un peu de temps et nous reprenons les affrontements entre Cutler & Liz . Ce chapitre devrait plaire aux Sparra je pense ….Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ? **_

_**( Note : certains d'entre vous verront dans le prénom de la femme du portrait un clin d'œil à La vie non rêvée que j'écris avec Ryu Sparrow… Je pense qu'elle me pardonnera ce petit emprunt de prénom)**_

**Chapitre 3**

Elizabeth s'étira mollement, cherchant du regard son compagnon d'infortune et sourit légèrement en le voyant à quatre pattes en train de creuser le sable. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur équipée sur les cocotiers et ils commençaient tout deux à être las des poissons qu'il pêchait et qu'elle vidait maladroitement. Grâce aux noix de coco, ils ne manquaient pas de boisson et Beckett avait émis l'idée de faire cuire des crabes, suggestion à laquelle Elizabeth avait souscrit sans réserves, un léger élan sadique la poussant à considérer que les crabes étaient une des formes « animale » de Calypso qu'elle maudissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait l'île de Molokai ce matin là, et Elizabeth soupira en constatant que même en ce début de journée, il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante sur la petite île qu'elle avait cru paradisiaque mais qui s'avérait en définitive être pire qu'une prison.

En ce qui concernait son compagnon forcé, ses relations avec Lord Beckett n'avaient pas progressées (et du reste elle ne le souhaitait pas) mais au fil des jours, ils s'affrontaient moins souvent, chacun prenant conscience qu'il avait besoin de l'autre pour survivre. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué la mort du père d'Elizabeth, la jeune femme étant consciente que si le Lord s'y risquait une fois de plus elle l'assommerait à coups de coco pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Beckett devait le sentir car il avait lui aussi cessé d'évoquer leur passé d'adversaires, lui adressant la parole le moins possible ce qui convenait parfaitement à Elizabeth. En vérité leurs rares conversations tournaient invariablement autour des mêmes thèmes : leur réclusion, leur soif, leur faim et la recherche d'un moyen de fuir cette île qu'ils ne supportaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre

A présent pleinement réveillée la jeune femme s'assit et passa la main sur sa blessure ainsi qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis que Beckett l'avait soignée. Elle sourit en constatant que, non seulement sa jambe n'était plus douloureuse, mais qu'en plus la plaie cicatrisait rapidement, laissant juste apparents les bords rougis et nets de l'incision qu'avait pratiquée le Lord.

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête, se sentant observé, et un sourire mince et cynique étira ses lèvres

- Capitaine Swann… Puisque vous êtes réveillée… Peut être ne serait ce pas trop vous demander de venir m'aider ?

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, avançant d'une démarche sure vers lui

- Vous n'aviez qu'à me réveiller. Rétorqua-t-elle

- Et me priver ainsi des rares moments de paix qu'offre cette île ? Ironisa Beckett. Non ma chère, je préfère nettement la compagnie des crabes à la votre…

Elizabeth lui lança un regard hostile et se pencha vers le sable, le grattant avec ardeur

- Croyez bien que j'en ai autant à votre service Lord Beckett

Il ne répondit pas, les épaules rougies par le soleil et passa une main crasseuse dans ses fins cheveux bruns.

- Pourquoi faut il donc qu'il fasse aussi chaud … Soupira-t-il

- Oh vous trouvez ? Ironisa Elizabeth. Pourtant votre présence suffit à refroidir l'île entière.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant de la votre Miss Swann. Rétorqua Beckett du ton glacial qui lui était coutumier.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent sous sa remarque et elle s'interrompit

- Puis je savoir ce que vous insinuez ???

- Allons ma chère vous me comprenez très bien… Soupira Beckett.

- Non pas du tout. Rétorqua Elizabeth en le dévisageant d'un air furieux

Beckett lui fit un mince sourire et s'approcha d'elle

- Miss Swann. Vous pouvez protester de votre « innocence » ou de votre « chasteté » auprès des pauvres abrutis qui s'attachent à vos pas en espérant que vous leur fassiez l'aumône d'un sourire. Mais pas auprès de moi.

- Votre remarque est insultante ! S'exclama Elizabeth qui sentit sa combativité renaître et lui fouetter le sang

- Non elle est juste. Répondit calmement Beckett. Après tout n'est-ce pas vous qui regrettiez l'interruption de votre mariage … uniquement parce que cette dernière vous avait privée de votre nuit de noce ? Croyez bien que si j'avais pu imaginer que vous tireriez une telle offense du fait de conserver votre honneur … J'aurais attendu le lendemain pour vous faire enfermer.

- Vous êtes odieux… Ragea Elizabeth.

- D'ailleurs … vous êtes vous finalement débarrassée de cette chose qui vous embarrassait tant ou bien dois je mettre vos éclats de colère sur le compte de votre frustration … Miss Swann ? Lui demanda cyniquement Beckett.

Elizabeth rougit et détourna le regard, songeant aux instants magiques qu'elle avait passés sur cette île avec Will. Elle s'était cru au paradis alors…. Et à présent elle était convaincue que Molokai n'était que l'antichambre d'un enfer qu'elle ne pensait vraiment pas avoir mérité…

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Répondit elle

- Voyons Miss Swann… Comme vous l'avez si bien déclaré vous-même … Nous n'avons que cela à faire … Parler. Ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth mit un moment à comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à ce qui c'était produit quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque , poussée par la curiosité après avoir découvert qu'il portait toujours sur lui le portrait d'une femme, elle lui avait posé des questions sur ce dernier.

Elizabeth leva un regard las vers le ciel d'un bleu lumineux qui leur promettait encore une journée à la chaleur étouffante puis elle se retourna vers lui.

- D'accord … Négocions … Suggéra-t-elle avec un air de défi

Beckett haussa le sourcil et ne put retenir un sourire rusé, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau entretenir une relation de pouvoir … Même si ce n'était qu'avec Elizabeth Swann. Le sourire de Beckett s'accentua légèrement alors qu'il se corrigeait mentalement… Un affrontement de volonté était intéressant … SURTOUT avec Elizabeth Swann

- Je vous écoute Miss Swann… Que proposez vous ? Répondit il cependant d'un ton indifférent

Elizabeth le regarda, une flamme de défi dans les yeux

- Je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir … Et en échange vous me dites qui est la femme du portrait …

- Oh … Ça… S'étonna légèrement Beckett qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande des précisions sur son père. En quoi cela vous intéresse t'il donc ?

- La curiosité … Répondit immédiatement Elizabeth d'un ton légèrement rêveur. Et vous ? Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ?

- Je vous l'ai dit Miss Swann… J'aimerais savoir si votre comportement est lié à une quelconque frustration . Ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth le défia du regard et sourit lentement

- Non. La seule chose qui justifie ma colère est votre détestable présence Lord Beckett …

Cutler la dévisagea avec le même mince sourire qui lui était habituel et laissa ses yeux descendre le long des cuisses découvertes de la jeune femme

- Oh et puis je savoir quel est l'heureux élu qui vous a délesté de ce fardeau ? A moins bien entendu qu'ils soient si nombreux que vous ne vous en souveniez plus ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton poli.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement avant de se retenir, un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres à son tour

- Pas cette fois Lord Beckett . C'est à votre tour … Qui est la femme du portrait ?

Beckett se crispa et l'espace d'une seconde Elizabeth crut voir de l'émotion sur son visage puis, il se reprit

- Ma femme. Répondit il d'un ton sec .

Cette fois Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant dissimuler sa surprise et Beckett lui jeta un coup d'œil ironique

- Quoi donc Miss Swann ? Vous imaginiez peut être que je m'étais fait moine ?

- Non. En vérité je pensais que votre seule maîtresse était votre détestable ambition !

Beckett négligea de répondre et s'assit confortablement sur le sable

- Alors qui Miss Swann ?

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Elizabeth en essuyant son front

- Venez donc vous asseoir à l'ombre . S'impatienta Beckett. Et continuons à parler puisque nous n'avons que ça à faire !

Elizabeth hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules avec indifférence et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Vous voulez donc négocier Lord Beckett …. Je ne pensais pas que je vous intéressais autant …

- Ne vous flattez pas Miss Swann… La seule raison pour laquelle je désire mieux vous connaître … C'est pour apprendre vos points faibles et les utiliser contre vous. Une fois que nous aurons quitté cette île cela va de soi . Lui déclara-t-il froidement

Elizabeth éclata de rire tandis qu'il la regardait sans ciller

- Et vous croyez que ce que vous me dites m'encourage à vous parler ? Allons pourquoi ferais je ça en connaissant vos intentions ?

Beckett la regarda d'un air supérieur avant de se laisser aller en arrière

- Vous l'avez dit Miss Swann … La curiosité .

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres de dépit tandis qu'il restait allongé sur le sable. Il ne dormait pas, elle le savait très bien… Il attendait sa réponse… Il attendait qu'elle plie.

- Très bien. Céda-t-elle. Une réponse contre une autre réponse .

Beckett se permit un mince sourire satisfait et reprit

- Quelle assurance aurais je que vous ne mentez pas ?

- La même que celle que j'aurais de votre sincérité. Répondit Elizabeth du tac au tac.

- Dans ce cas … A votre tour Miss Swann… Quel est l'heureux élu ?

- Will. Répondit simplement Elizabeth, le visage un instant adouci par le souvenir de son époux.

Beckett sembla peser sa réponse puis déclara d'une voix songeuse

- Turner…. Intéressant.. Je ne l'aurais pas cru homme à passer ainsi outre les convenances .. Enfin après tout pourquoi pas …

- A qui pensiez vous donc ? S'exclama Elizabeth sans pouvoir se retenir

- Oh .. Et bien à Sparrow pour commencer … Pas à cet imbécile de Norrington parce que celui là était trop bête pour tenter d'obtenir des délices illégitimes .. Enfin je pensais la même chose de Turner … Soupira Beckett. A moins que … Turner fut le premier…… qui furent les suivants ?

Elizabeth rougit et se crispa avant de rétorquer sèchement

- Il me semblait que notre accord stipulait une réponse contre une réponse Lord Beckett. J'ai répondu à votre question, c'est donc à moi de poser la mienne.

- Vous l'avez fait ma chère … Vous m'avez demandé quel était l'amant que je vous avais imaginé. J'y ai, je pense, répondu c'est donc mon tour.

Elizabeth serra les poings de rage, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile de s'être fait berner aussi facilement.

- Bien… Nous sommes donc d'accord. Annonça Beckett. Alors qui d'autre?

- Vous allez être déçu Lord Beckett… Mais mon seul amant est mon époux. Will.

- Ainsi donc vous vous êtes mariés…. N'est-ce pas trop dur d'être unie à un homme que vous ne verrez qu'une fois par décade ? A moins bien sûr que vous n'envisagiez déjà de lui trouver un remplaçant ?

- Cela fait deux questions Lord Beckett. Trois en comptant la précédente Ma réponse est oui à la première et non à la seconde. Répondit froidement Elizabeth. Comment s'appelle votre femme ?

- Décidemment … Cette question vous obsède. Lâcha Beckett d'une voix brutalement tendue.

- Contentez vous de répondre . J'ai droit à trois questions. Avez-vous assez peu d'honneur pour reprendre votre parole ? Rétorqua Elizabeth Et cette question ne vous était pas adressée. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement

- Vous apprenez vite… Constata Beckett en se détournant

Elizabeth, folle de rage, le fixa, attendant la suite puis finalement n'y tint plus

- J'attends Lord Beckett.

- Eléanor. Répondit il sans la regarder.

- Pourquoi n'est elle pas venue à Port Royal avec vous ?

- Sans doute parce qu'elle est morte. Répondit Beckett d'un ton cynique

- Oh ……… Murmura Elizabeth, un peu embarrassée.

- Vous voyez Miss Swann… Finalement vous et moi avons beaucoup en commun… Si l'on oublie bien entendu le fait que contrairement à ce cher Turner, je crains fort qu'Eléanor ne revienne jamais passer une journée avec moi. Répliqua Beckett d'un ton froid.

- De quoi est elle morte ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait escompté.

- Ne prenez donc pas cet air rempli de pitié Miss Swann. Je n'ai que faire de votre compassion ou de vos autres sentiments . Rétorqua Beckett. Quand à ma femme elle s'est suicidée.

Piquée au vif, les bons sentiments d'Elizabeth fondirent comme neige au soleil et elle ne retint pas ses paroles

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant… Moi aussi je me tuerais si je devais passer le reste de mon existence en votre compagnie.

- Dans ce cas puis je vous suggérer d'en finir dès à présent ? Ironisa Beckett. Puisqu'il apparaît de plus en plus clairement que nous ne serons pas secourus.

- Aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Une formule de Turner je présume ? Ce genre de discours creux et dénotant d'un manque d'intelligence lui ressemble … A moi Miss Swann…

- Je croyais qu'il était clair que mon nom était Turner ! Grinça Elizabeth.

- Ne cherchez pas à détourner la conversation ma chère … Pour qui avez-vous réellement pris les lettres de marques ? Pour Sparrow ? Turner ? Ou vous-même peut être ? Susurra Beckett

Elizabeth recula, surprise par sa question et s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

- Et bien j'attends !! S'impatienta Beckett

- Souhaitez vous que je sois honnête ou pas ? Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Ainsi donc la réponse demande réflexion… Murmura Beckett d'un ton songeur. Intéressant.

Elizabeth rougit violemment puis finit par répondre du bout des lèvres , d'un ton peu assuré

- Elles étaient pour Will évidemment….

- Pourtant c'est Norrington qui les détenait … Puis je savoir par quelle intervention du destin elles se sont retrouvées en sa possession ? Ironisa Beckett

- Il les a volées à Jack !! S'indigna Elizabeth. En même temps que le cœur de Jones. Ajouta-t-elle avec rancœur au souvenir de la trahison de James qu'elle avait alors cru héroïque au point de se sacrifier pour eux.

- Jack Sparrow ? Feignit de s'étonner Beckett avec un demi sourire. Mais comment sont-elles donc tombées entre ses mains ?

- Il me les a prises ! Rougit Elizabeth. Et il n'a pas voulu me les rendre…

- Vous m'en direz tant… Se moqua le Lord.

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre puis se décida

- Pourquoi votre femme s'est elle suicidée ?

- Ce n'est pas très délicat … Marmonna Beckett. Et c'est une longue histoire.

- J'adore les histoires et la délicatesse ne fait pas partie de mes prérogatives en tant que Roi des Pirates. Grimaça cyniquement Elizabeth en le fixant d'un air impitoyable.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… Répondit Beckett sur le même ton. Soit. Eléanor et moi nous vivions à Londres . Notre mariage n'était pas des plus désagréables

- Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Ironisa Elizabeth.

Beckett la regarda froidement puis continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit

- Elle vous ressemblait un peu… L'éducation et la décence en plus. Précisa-t-il, faisant grimacer Elizabeth. Je travaillais comme grouillot en ce temps là …. Les journées étaient longues mais j'avais bon espoir d'obtenir un avancement. Voyez vous Miss Swann, les pirates et leur traque étaient déjà la priorité de la Compagnie… Mon acharnement à les débusquer me valut donc un avancement…

- Que c'est surprenant … Se moqua Elizabeth tandis qu'il continuait, le regard vague.

- Ce soir là, je rentrais chez moi pour la première fois avec les instruments de ma toute récente promotion. Cracha presque Beckett. Des ordres de condamnation… De quoi marquer les pirates dans leur chair …

Elizabeth blêmit à cette mention tandis que le souvenir dérangeant de la marque que Jack portait au bras la frappait brusquement. Un mince sourire aux lèvres , Beckett la regarda

- Oh … Vous commencez à comprendre Miss Swann… Vous n'êtes donc pas si stupide en définitive…

- Continuez. Répondit elle d'une voix blanche, ignorant l'insulte délibérée.

Beckett garda le silence un bref instant puis reprit d'une voix monocorde.

- Lorsque je rentrais ce soir là… J'avais deux heures d'avance sur l'heure habituelle. Je trouvais ma femme au lit. Avec un marin Elle était agenouillée devant lui dans une posture qu'aucune femme ne devrait jamais adopter… hormis si elle est catin cela va de soi.

Elizabeth le dévisagea avec curiosité et Beckett lui rendit froidement son regard

- Allons Miss Swann n'ajoutez pas l'indécence à vos défauts… J'ose croire que votre envie de connaître mon histoire ne va pas jusque là.

- Non … Bien sûr que non… Rougit Elizabeth. Qui était l'homme ? Demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d 'adopter le ton froid du Lord.

- Un jeune homme dont le navire aux voiles noires narguait la Compagnie depuis des mois. Un homme dont le portrait grossièrement esquissé trônait au milieu d'autres dans mon tout nouveau bureau…Répondit Beckett avec un sourire à la fois sadique et triste. Un pirate débutant mais déjà roué… Paré de fanfreluches comme une femme…Compléta-t-il d'un ton méprisant

- Oh Jack… Murmura Elizabeth sans s'en rendre compte.

Beckett ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et continua d'une voix monocorde.

- Ce soir là, pendant que , après l'avoir sorti du lit de ma femme, je faisais chauffer pour la première fois le tison de ma charge… Je me suis juré de débarrasser les mers de ce fléau qu'est la piraterie. Mais j'étais encore jeune et inexpérimenté .. Je n'ai pas fait le poids face à Sparrow et aux suppliques de ma femme. J'ai juste eu le temps de le marquer … Puis il s'est enfui.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, refoulant un vague et hautement dérangeant sentiment de compassion pour le Lord.

- Qu'avez-vous donc Miss Swann ? Ironisa Beckett en s'apercevant de son malaise. Seriez vous gênée par le fait que le monde ne soit pas tel que vous l'aviez imaginé ?

Elizabeth, choquée, ne répondit pas et Beckett continua d'un ton froid et coupant.

- Eléanor était enceinte. Il fallut donner l'enfant à l'adoption à sa naissance. Je pouvais pardonner sa faiblesse mais ma « compassion » n'allait pas jusqu'à en élever le fruit.

- Seigneur … Vous l'avez forcée à l'abandonner !!! Vous êtes … monstrueux… S'insurgea Elizabeth. Tout cela parce qu'elle a cherché ailleurs l'amour que vous êtes incapable de donner…

- Je vous remercie de me faire partager votre point de vue Miss Swann. Ironisa Beckett. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez Eléanor ne s'est pas suicidée à cause de son bâtard … Ni à cause de moi. Elle était entièrement d'accord avec ma décision.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas … Ne put s'empêcher de demander Elizabeth, suspendue à ses lèvres.

Beckett balaya la question d'un geste méprisant et continua son récit

- Eléanor et moi avons donc continué notre vie… Mais aucun enfant ne vint saluer notre union…. Pourtant … j'aurais aimé … Un héritier ou même une fille … Mais … Rien. Déclara t'il froidement . Et puis … Il y a de cela environ deux ou trois ans … Il est revenu. Auréolé de sa superbe de Capitaine !! Alors que j'étais moi-même devenu Lord… Mais cela ne signifiait apparemment pas grand chose puisqu' Eléanor s'est tournée vers lui . Sous mes yeux.

- Oh … Murmura Elizabeth en réfrénant un nouvel élan de compassion.

- Taisez vous Miss Swann. L'histoire que vous teniez tellement à entendre n'est pas terminée. Lui rétorqua froidement Beckett.

Elizabeth se crispa, souhaitant à présent ne pas avoir eu connaissance de cette histoire qui rendait Beckett curieusement plus humain à ses yeux en dépit du manque d'émotion qu'il mettait dans son récit

Le regard vague, Beckett continua d'une voix précise, habituée à décrire des faits.

- Elle l'a reconnu au milieu d'une foule tandis que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué… Ce jour là, elle était vêtue d'une robe de mousseline verte assortie à ses yeux , une couleur hardie pour une femme mariée mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Elle a couru vers lui, échappant à mon étreinte, la pauvre naïve croyant sans doute qu'il était revenu pour elle. Et alors il a eu ce sourire détestable … Murmura Beckett. Voyez vous Miss Swann… Je dois admettre qu'il est difficile de voir quelque chose qui est censé nous appartenir se vautrer dans les bras d'un homme comme Sparrow….Enfin … Turner me comprendrait sûrement mieux que vous sur ce point .

Elizabeth rougit brutalement sous sa flèche tandis que Beckett continuait d'un ton indifférent.

- Elle est venue vers lui… Et il l'a rejetée…. Enrobant son refus avec ses circonvolutions de langage habituelles et je l'ai regardée le supplier.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, décontenancée par le terme « circonvolution » dont elle ignorait le sens.

- Il lui a rit au nez …. Voyez vous Miss Swann, Sparrow était si sur de lui qu'il lui a fait une démonstration des oscillations de son précieux compas. Cracha Beckett. Ce compas qui indique ce qu'on désire le plus au monde ….. Et ce n'était PAS Eléanor…

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Beckett la coupa net, continuant son récit sans la moindre émotion

- Elle s'est ouvert les veines dans l'heure qui a suivi.

Elizabeth poussa un petit cri de détresse que Beckett ignora, poursuivant son histoire

- Je l'ai regardée mourir … Avez-vous déjà vu mourir sous vos yeux une personne que vous aimiez Miss Swann ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché

- Oui. Souffla Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante, le souvenir de l'agonie de Will la submergeant soudain

- Je pense qu'elle a regretté son geste car elle m'a supplié de l'aider . Mais il était trop tard. Continua Beckett froidement. Elle en est morte.

- Seigneur … Mais quel genre d'homme êtes vous donc !!!! S'exclama Elizabeth, les nerfs à fleur de peau devant son indifférence

Beckett se retourna vers elle, un mince sourire soulevant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas le responsable de sa mort Miss Swann… Pas plus que je n'avais le pouvoir de l'en détourner . La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle , c'était de m'arranger pour être envoyé dans la direction qu'avait indiqué le précieux compas de Sparrow pour le retrouver et en finir avec lui et ses pareils… . . Après avoir pris quelques renseignements et fait mener quelques recherches pour m'assurer de ma destination, je m'arrangeais pour être nommé à Port Royal. Ce qui, en ma qualité de Lord du Royaume me fut aisé. Déclara Beckett avec une pointe de satisfaction

Elizabeth déglutit brutalement et secoua la tête

- Pourquoi Port Royal??

- Allons …. Ne soyez pas modeste Miss Swann.. Lui répondit il d'un ton indulgent. Nous savons tout deux ce que Sparrow semble désirer….

Elizabeth ouvrait la bouche pour protester lorsqu'une goutte s'écrasa sur sa joue, détournant son attention de la conversation qui la passionnait depuis des heures. A ses côtés , Beckett frissonna et se tourna à son tour vers l'horizon

- Seigneur tout puissant … Mais qu'est-ce ….. Commença-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

- COUREZ !!!! Hurla Elizabeth en se relevant brutalement,fuyant le cyclone qui se rapprochait d'eux……


	5. Dans la grotte

_**Coucou !! Bah nettement plus tôt que je ne l'avais espéré voici la suite …. La tempête fait rage sur Molokai et Liz & Cutler ont bien du mal à se supporter… Cependant ….**_

_**(lol j'admets que je pense que la dernière phrase du chapitre risque de vous frustrer un peu mdrrrr)J'ajouterais que comme toujours, il sympathique de mettre cette histoire dans vos suivies ou dans vos favoris ... Cependant sans vouloir aller à la pêche aux reviews... ces dernières sont appréciées elles aussi .... Bonne lecture .. et .... Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

Beckett mit quelques secondes de plus que sa compagne d'infortune pour réagir et regarda d'un air ahuri le cyclone qui se rapprochait de leur plage . Le vent commença à mugir dans les maigres arbres qui demeuraient encore debout et Cutler s'élança à la suite d'Elizabeth . La peur aiguillonna sa course alors qu'il apercevait derrière lui une vague gigantesque qui roulait vers eux, se préparant à s'écraser sur la plage.

Folle de terreur, Elizabeth courait d'un pas sûr, se dirigeant instinctivement vers la grotte qui l'avait déjà abritée lors du précédent déferlement de rage de l'océan. Elle se précipitait vers cette dernière lorsque Beckett s'écrasa brusquement sur elle la plaquant au sol. Paniquée, Elizabeth hurla, cherchant à se dégager tandis qu'il la maintenait au sol de tout son poids. La lutte dura une fraction de seconde puis Elizabeth se releva, révoltée par la manière dont il avait tenté de l'arrêter

- Vous êtes malade . Hurla t'elle pour surmonter le bruit du vent

Beckett la regarda avec froideur et lui désigna l'arbre déraciné qui s'était abattu à quelques mètres d'elle, sa localisation lui indiquant clairement qu'elle aurait sans nul douté été emportée et tuée s'il ne l'avait pas arrêtée

- Oh… Murmura Elizabeth, surprise et mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie

Beckett ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et chercha des yeux un refuge tandis que derrière eux, la vague progressait rapidement. Elizabeth le tira brusquement par la manche et lui fit signe de la suivre, tout deux s'engageant au pas de course dans la grotte

Une fois arrivés au bout de celle-ci, trempés jusqu'à la taille, Beckett regarda d'un air désespéré le mur de roche qu'Elizabeth avait franchi une première fois

- Vous êtes complètement folle . Ragea t'il. Nous sommes faits comme des rats

Sans se préoccuper de lui, Elizabeth tenta de se hisser, ses doigts glissant sur la roche humide. Beckett la regarda faire un bref instant , cherchant à deviner son intention

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Miss Swann. Déclara t'il froidement en refermant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme

Surprise, Elizabeth se sentit soulevée avec force et faillit pleurer de soulagement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la roche et qu'elle rejoignit la relative sécurité de la pierre. Elle se retourna maladroitement tandis que, plus bas, Beckett cherchait une prise, affolé par le vacarme de l'eau qui s'engouffrait dans la caverne . Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent . Elizabeth hésita, songeant durant une fraction de seconde à la manière dont était mort son père et à la responsabilité de Beckett dans cette dernière. Elle pensa fugacement que le Lord méritait de mourir, avant de soupirer avec regrets en lui tendant la main, incapable de rompre la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Les doigts de Beckett se refermèrent sur les siens et elle le tira vers elle de toutes ses forces, le lord attrapant la roche de l'autre main. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tout deux au sec . Les vagues frappèrent le promontoire sur lequel ils étaient et Elizabeth trembla à l'idée que cette fois la tempête soit suffisamment violente pour submerger leur abri de fortune. Aiguillonnée par la peur, elle se retourna maladroitement, faisant grogner Beckett alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de pied

Lentement, Elizabeth commença à ramper, consciente du souffle de Beckett sur ses jambes nues tandis qu'il la suivait en silence. Ils progressèrent ainsi durant quelques mètres et Elizabeth poussa un cri en sentant la roche se dérober sous eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'écrasait avec un gémissement sur le sol meuble de la caverne tandis que Beckett retombait sur elle, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou pour se protéger des morceaux de roche. Ils mirent quelques instants à reprendre leurs esprits et Beckett se releva lentement, frottant son veston d'un air dégoûté . Elizabeth le regarda en grinçant des dents, attendant qu'il parle et le Lord lui lança un regard aigu

- Vous êtes blessée Miss Swann ? Lui demanda t'il froidement

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth en se relevant

L'ignorant totalement, Beckett leva les yeux vers le goulet étroit le long duquel ils avaient rampés et se retourna vers elle

- Je suppose que c'est le seul abri disponible sur cette île

- Ça vous pose un problème ? Ragea Elizabeth qui regrettait amèrement son mouvement de charité envers lui

- Croyez vous que la paroi éboulée résistera ? Continua Beckett

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle a tenu la première fois…

- Bien . Répondit Beckett en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'endroit et soulevant des bouteilles. Des contrebandiers.. Cracha t'il avec mépris

- Soyez heureux qu'ils existent… Lui rétorqua Elizabeth. Sans eux nous serions morts

Comme pour confirmer son assertion, le vent se leva brutalement, son mugissement résonnant sinistrement dans la grotte et tout deux regardèrent avec inquiétude les pierres de l'éboulis

- Il faudrait renforcer ceci. Annonça Beckett en se dirigeant vers une lourde caisse dans l'intention évidente de la traîner contre la paroi

Il se pencha sur elle, les dents serrées sous l'effort

- Venez m'aider !! S'exclama t'il en voyant qu'Elizabeth ne bougeait pas

Réprimant la réflexion désagréable qui lui venait, Elizabeth le rejoignit et tout deux travaillèrent de concert un long moment, consolidant la paroi de leur refuge

Finalement Beckett, en nage, se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'adossant aux caisses tandis que les bruits provenant de l'extérieur leur annonçaient que loin de se calmer, la tempête redoublait

- Je suppose que je vous dois des remerciements . Soupira t'il finalement, les mots semblant lui écorcher la bouche

- Inutile. Répondit Elizabeth. Je ne vous ai aidé que pour respecter mon engagement, si je m'étais écoutée je vous aurais laissé

- Voilà qui est franc. Répondit calmement Beckett

Elizabeth hésita quelques instants et lui jeta un petit regard en coin

- Il me semble que moi aussi je doive vous… enfin …Commença t'elle, embarrassée

Beckett leva la main

- Ne me remerciez pas vous non plus. Si j'ai empêché cet arbre de vous arracher la tête c'est uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de vous passer la corde au cou lorsque je vous pendrais pour piraterie. Lui affirma t'il avec un sourire forcé

- Bien … Au moins nous savons à quoi nous en tenir. Répondit Elizabeth en frissonnant légèrement, ses vêtements trempés lui collant au corps

Beckett la contempla un instant avant de claquer sa langue avec agacement. Il se leva alors d'un air décidé et ôta sa lourde veste, se retrouvant torse nu

- Mettez cela Miss Swann. Ordonna t'il en lui tendant son vêtement

- Vous avez aussi froid que moi. Observa Elizabeth sans bouger

- Prenez je vous dis ! Même si elle est trempée, elle vous réchauffera un peu.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et s'emmitoufla dans le vêtement avec un nouveau frisson tandis que Beckett s'asseyait à quelques mètres d'elle

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de quitter cette île. Du moins si nous survivons à cette tempête. Annonça t'il en lançant un regard désabusé vers l'issue bouchée dans laquelle un bruit de vagues et de vent mêlés rugissait.

Elizabeth transie, ne répondit pas tandis que Beckett lui lançait un coup d'œil curieux

- Dites moi Miss Swann … Il me semble que vous vous soyez déjà trouvée dans cette Sparrow … Comment avez-vous réussi à être secourue ?

Elizabeth sourit légèrement au souvenir de son escapade involontaire et répondit

- La compagnie était nettement plus agréable alors… Ironisa-t-elle avant de se reprendre en le voyant grimacer légèrement. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, je l'ai fait boire puis j'ai profité de son sommeil pour brûler le rhum que nous avions … La fumée a attiré les soldats

Les yeux de Beckett brillèrent un instant d'une lueur rusée et il fixa d'un air équivoque les bouteilles de rhum au moment où, mue par la même idée, Elizabeth en faisait de même

- Ça pourrait marcher à nouveau… Murmura la jeune femme

- Assurément. Répondit d'un ton calme Beckett. Si nous survivons à cette journée, il nous faudra essayer… Nous devrions réussir à déblayer en partie les pierres qui obstruent l'issue , à nous deux ça devrait fonctionner

Elizabeth le fixa

- Ce qui inclut de nous priver de notre seul refuge. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Et cela sans garantie qu'un navire croise au large.

- Dans ce cas nous mourrons à la prochaine tempête. Répondit avec philosophie Beckett avant de la fixer. Dites moi comment avez-vous réussi à saouler Jack Sparrow ?

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle répondait

- Je lui ai fait croire que je buvais moi aussi mais bien sûr il n'en était rien

- Ingénieux. Commenta Beckett. Quoique risqué pour votre vertu

Elizabeth se crispa et Beckett précisa d'une voix sèche

- C'était un compliment Miss Swann. Êtes-vous donc devenue si peu civilisée que vous êtes incapable d'en reconnaître un lorsqu'il vous est adressé ?

Elizabeth secoua lentement la tête en guise de dénégation

- Non, je pensais juste que vous n'étiez pas assez « civilisé » pour en faire Rétorqua t'elle. D'où ma surprise

Beckett pinça les lèvres et se détourna, le regard glacial tandis qu'elle se réchauffait peu à peu, se sentant à présent suffisamment en sécurité pour passer en revue les événements qui avaient précédé leur fuite

- Lord Beckett ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix hésitante

- Quoi Miss Swann ? Soupir Beckett.

La jeune femme hésita un long moment , se mordant les lèvres et tout son être regimbant à l'idée de s'abaisser à poser une question à son ennemi puis se décida

- Tout à l'heure avant la tempête … Lorsque nous parlions , vous avez laissé entendre que … que Jack avait une raison de revenir à Port Royal … Et je … Commença t'elle

Un sourire sarcastique se forma sur les lèvres de Beckett tandis qu'il complétait sa phrase

- Vous aimeriez que je vous confirme ce que vous savez déjà …. Vous avez envie de l'entendre … Intéressant. Commenta-t-il.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, embarrassée, tandis qu'il poursuivait plus ironique que jamais

- La réponse est vous-même Miss Swann. C'est vous que Sparrow désire à ce point

Elizabeth se troubla quelques instants avant de se reprendre, le cœur cognant étrangement plus rapidement dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il puisse dire vrai

- Je doute que Jack vous ai fait des confidences .Répondit elle platement

Beckett sourit, amusé par son trouble évident

- En effet mais cependant il apparaît que vous étiez la rétribution que Sparrow attendait en échange de sa trahison

- Sa … trahison ? Bredouilla Elizabeth

Beckett la regarda avec une pointe d'exaspération

- Allons Miss Swann, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que cet imbécile que vous avez épousé a réussi à voler le compas de Jack ? Non c'est Sparrow qui le lui a donné . Pour moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante sans relever l'insulte envers Will

- Voyez vous ma chère, il apparaît que votre cher Sparrow ne soit pas aussi sensible à la cause des pirates que vous l'êtes. Notre accord stipulait qu'il devait me livrer le conseil de la confrérie en échange de quoi il était libre de partir avec son Black Pearl, l'équipage et vous-même… Le marché n'incluait pas Mr Turner. Précisa Beckett avec un sourire sadique

Elizabeth digéra un instant la nouvelle, surprise de ne pas être plus furieuse d'apprendre que Jack l'avait marchandée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande tandis que Beckett l'observait avec attention. Finalement le Lord finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix froide

- Ainsi j'avais raison à votre sujet Miss Swann… Comme toutes les autres vous désirez Sparrow

- J'aime Will !! S'écria Elizabeth

- Bien sûr. Répondit Beckett avec cynisme. Eléanor aussi m'aimait ma chère. Cela ne l'a toutefois pas empêchée de le désirer.

- Je ne suis pas votre femme Lord Beckett . Mais si la malchance avait voulu que je le sois , j'aurais sans doute agi comme elle. Mais comme je suis l'épouse d'un homme bon et que j'aime cela n'arrivera pas . Affirma t'elle

A la surprise d'Elizabeth sa protestation virulente fit éclater brièvement de rire Beckett et elle le regarda avec hostilité tandis qu'il s'expliquait

- Vous êtes cruelle ma chère. Chaude et glaciale tout à la fois. Parfois je plains Sparrow d'être tombé sur une femme telle que vous…

- Je ne comprends pas. Rétorqua Elizabeth, un peu vexée

- Au contraire Miss Swann, vous me comprenez fort bien. Vous êtes de ces femmes pour lesquelles les hommes font des folies et qui n'amènent que malheur et mort à ceux qui les aiment… Il suffit de voir comment ont fini Norrington et Turner… Je me suis même demandé si vous n'aviez pas à voir avec la disparition momentanée de Sparrow … Était ce le cas ? Lui demanda t'il avec un sourire

Elizabeth rougit au souvenir du baiser de la mort qu'elle avait offert à Jack avant de le livrer au Kraken

- Cela ne vous regarde pas … Souffla t'elle

- Allons Miss Swann… Il me semble avoir répondu à toutes vos questions y compris les plus indiscrètes… Ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth frissonna, resserrant inconsciemment ses bras autour de la veste de Beckett et se leva, se saisissant d'une bouteille de rhum

- C'était le cas. Soupira t'elle. Je l'ai attaché à son navire . Dit elle froidement en débouchant une bouteille de rhum. Après l'avoir embrassé pour endormir sa méfiance. Satisfait ?

Beckett dédaigna de répondre et la regarda tandis qu'elle portait la bouteille à ses lèvres

- Que diable faites vous donc Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et prit une longue gorgée

- Je me réchauffe Lord Beckett …

- Vous êtes écoeurante … Commenta Beckett en la regardant boire

- Non , je suis transie. Répondit Elizabeth. Et du reste nous n'avons que cela à faire non ?

- Oh… Ironisa Beckett. Proposeriez vous que nous nous saoulions pour passer le temps ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton rempli de défi. A moins que cela ne soit pas assez bien pour vous

Un mince sourire éclaira les lèvres de Beckett et il se leva, venant la rejoindre. Durant une fraction de seconde, le regard d'Elizabeth se posa sur son torse dénudé puis elle revint à son visage froid tandis qu'il lui prenait la bouteille des mains

- Cette boisson est ignoble . Commenta t'il en en buvant toutefois une longue rasade. Vous avez des goûts déplorables Miss Swann

- Oh je vous en prie. S'agaça brutalement Elizabeth . Cessez donc votre ton compassé, nous ne sommes pas dans un salon

- Je l'avais remarqué figurez vous… Ironisa Beckett. Si c'était le cas, la compagnie serait toute autre. Toutefois, je vous avertis Miss Swann ne tentez pas de me saouler comme vous l'avez fait avec Sparrow car vous risquez une déconvenue

- Oh. Croyez bien que je n'ai nulle intention de quelque nature que ce soit envers quelqu'un comme vous Lord Beckett. Comme vous l'avez vous-même souligné et à l'instar de votre femme, j'aime les hommes et non les pantins emperruqués. Rétorqua Elizabeth

Beckett crispa brutalement ses mâchoires sous l'insulte et prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

- Vous devriez prendre garde à ne pas aller trop loin Miss Swann. Gronda-t-il. Quand à vos goûts croyez moi j'avais remarqué qu'ils se portaient plus vers la fange que vers l'honneur. Mais après tout qu'attendre d'autre d'une femme pour qui l'appel de la chair est si évident et qui n'a aucune notion d'honneur ou de décence ?

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, reprenant d'un ton glacé.

- Je reconnais néanmoins que votre idée de boire est salutaire, ainsi peut être oublierais je que je suis forcé de subir votre compagnie

- Parfait. Commenta Elizabeth en buvant une large rasade avant de reprendre d'un ton moqueur. Vous voyez je ne fais pas semblant. Après tout il faudrait que je sois en compagnie d'un homme pour que mon honneur soit en danger

Beckett serra les dents puis se détendit, buvant une gorgée de rhum avec application.

- Nous voilà donc avertis tout deux. Mais laissez moi vous rassurez… Miss Swann : je n'ai jamais goûté la compagnie des catins. A présent …Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'entretenir une conversation agréable pour une fois puisque nous sommes d'accord ? Lui demanda t'il avec un sourire forcé

- Pourquoi pas …. Répondit Elizabeth en s'emparant d'une nouvelle bouteille

A la liberté ! S'exclama t'elle avec défi

- A la Couronne ! Répondit Beckett en trinquant toutefois avec elle. Et à notre évasion future…. Ajouta t'il tandis qu'Elizabeth hochait la tête en guise d'accord.

Une poignée d'heures plus tard…. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Elizabeth et Beckett buvaient, sourds à présent aux bruits de la tempête qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser…. La langue un peu chargée par l'alcool, Beckett racontait une anecdote sur la cour tandis qu'Elizabeth éclatait de rire devant sa description acide d'une des femmes en vogue à cette dernière

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne sait pas danser… Expliqua Beckett. C'est juste qu'il semble que ses pieds soient possédés par une existence propre…

Calmant son hilarité qui était pour moitié due à l'alcool et pour l'autre au récit, Elizabeth le regarda, les yeux pétillants

- Seigneur comment pouvez endurer ceci ? Les soirées, les bals toutes ces convenances étouffantes…Soupira-t-elle finalement.

Beckett regarda froidement sa bouteille et répondit

- Elles ne sont pas si nombreuses… Mais je dois admettre que danser sans partenaire à sa hauteur est assez ennuyeux

Elizabeth éclata à nouveau de rire et persifla sans pouvoir se retenir

- Ne vous êtes vous jamais dit que c'était parce qu'elles étaient mal dirigées ?

Beckett se crispa et reprit d'un ton hautain

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je suis fort bon danseur Miss Swann , j'excelle en ce domaine comme en de nombreux autres.

- Prouvez le. Rétorqua Elizabeth sans réfléchir

Beckett haussa le sourcil

- Je n'ai point de partenaire

- Allons Lord Beckett … Auriez vous oublié que je sais danser toutes ces voltes ennuyeuses dans lesquels vous dites exceller ? Ironisa Elizabeth. Ou bien avez-vous peur de perdre une fois de plus ? Ajouta-t-elle, le défi faisant briller ses yeux.

Beckett sourit légèrement et se leva, lui tendant la main tout en oscillant imperceptiblement.

- Soit Miss Swann , me feriez vous l'honneur ? Ironisa-t-il en s'inclinant, grisé par le rhum.

- Avec un grand plaisir Lord Beckett. Répondit elle sur le même ton en ignorant sa main tendue pour se relever

Beckett la regarda sans ciller et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, amusée

- Conduisez donc Lord Beckett. Se moqua t'elle . Ou bien préférez vous que je le fasse ?

- Lent ou rapide ? Rétorqua Beckett d'un ton froid

- Comme il vous plaira. Se moqua Elizabeth à nouveau

Beckett ne répondit pas et glissa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui tandis qu'elle affermissait sa main dans la sienne, le regard rempli de défi. Quelques instants plus tard, il la guidait dans un rythme échevelé, la faisant tournoyer gracieusement dans la grotte réduite tandis que son bras la maintenait comme un étau . Une main posée sur son épaule, Elizabeth le dévisagea avec étonnement pendant qu'il la guidait précisément, suivant une musique qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas besoin d'entendre. Beckett surprit son regard et la regarda d'un air sarcastique.

- Quoi donc Miss Swann ? Auriez vous des difficultés à suivre ?

- Pas du tout. Rétorqua Elizabeth en appuyant un peu plus sa main sur son épaule, se faisant la réflexion que la peau du Lord était brûlante sous ses doigts. Seigneur auriez vous de la fièvre ? Lui demanda t'elle finalement tandis que la danse ralentissait, se faisant plus rapprochée

Beckett la regarda d'un air surpris

- Non absolument pas. Répondit il d'un ton glacial en l'approchant encore un peu plus de lui

Elizabeth déglutit légèrement alors qu'il lui semblait brutalement qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches et elle rata la mesure suivante au grand plaisir de Beckett

- Je pensais que vous saviez danser Miss Swann… Ironisa t'il

- C'est un peu malaisé sans musique. Rétorqua Elizabeth que ça n'avait pas gêné jusqu'alors

- S'il n'y a que ça… Murmura Beckett en fredonnant légèrement l'air qu'il suivait mentalement

Elizabeth sourit et se détendit, son corps se plaquant contre celui de Beckett sans qu'elle y prenne garde

- C'est joli. Commenta t'elle. Je ne connaissais pas cet air

- Une romance à la mode. Répondit Beckett. Il y a des paroles mais je vous avoue que je ne m'en souviens pas

- Vous chantez bien. Admit Elizabeth. Et vous savez danser

- Trop aimable Miss Swann…. Répondit Beckett tandis que sa main glissait imperceptiblement vers le creux de ses reins

Détendue, Elizabeth laissa glisser sa main sur l'épaule nue du Lord et ils dansèrent encore quelques instants en silence

- Prête pour le final ? Susurra Beckett en la renversant légèrement

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se pencha vers elle et leurs regards se nouèrent un instant, leurs bouches dangereusement proches….


	6. La glace et le feu

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc la suite ( roooo ça a été rapide hein râlez pas ) je pense que vous vous souvenez de la fin du précédent chapitre lol…. Comme vous allez le voir, Elizabeth triomphe enfin de Beckett …. Un fugace instant …. Mdrrrr Reviews ???**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs …**_

**Chapitre 5**

Consciente de la chaleur diffuse du bras qui la retenait, Elizabeth garda son regard plongé dans celui de Lord Beckett tandis que leurs bouches étaient si proches qu'elles se frôlaient presque. Le cœur battant, la jeune femme entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres en un réflexe inconscient tandis qu'il s'écartait brusquement d'elle, l'aidant à se relever avec grâce.  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas assez bu pour cela Miss Swann. Déclara calmement Beckett d'une voix très légèrement enrouée avant de se détourner pour ramasser une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide.  
Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres en rougissant violemment tandis qu'elle se rappelait de l'identité de son danseur … Lord Beckett. Son ennemi, l'assassin de son père, le responsable de tous ses malheurs ou du moins de la plupart. Et voilà qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle … Folle de colère elle l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à la regarder.

Beckett posa ses prunelles d'un bleu glacé sur elle et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un léger sourire ironique  
- Qu'avez-vous Miss Swann ?  
- Comment osez-vous !!! Ragea-t-elle  
- Comment j'ose quoi ? Répondit Beckett en avançant légèrement vers elle. Vous repousser ? Je vous l'ai dit vous n'êtes pas mon genre de femme, je préfère celles qui ont de l'élégance.  
- Jamais je ne vous laisserais me toucher ! Je préférerais me tuer ! Hurla Elizabeth d'autant plus furieuse que durant un très fugace instant elle avait désiré qu'il … .  
- Et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Si je devais toucher toutes les femmes avec qui je partage une danse je serais le plus grand séducteur d'Angleterre. Ironisa t'il.  
- Mais vous croyez que je le désire !!! Alors que c'est faux …Tenta de se justifier Elizabeth.  
- C'est évident. La railla Beckett en buvant une gorgée de rhum avant de lui tendre la bouteille avec un sourire froid. Une gorgée ? Cela vous calmera peut être …

Elizabeth serra la bouteille d'une main rageuse et s'assit à même le sol tandis que Beckett la regardait d'un air nonchalant.  
- Je suppose que nous ne dansons plus ? Lui demanda-t-il  
La jeune femme leva à peine les yeux vers lui et Beckett reprit d'un ton ironique  
- Allons ma chère, si j'avais su que votre frustration était si … importante, j'aurais bien entendu fait attention à ne pas vous réchauffer plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà.  
Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Elizabeth qui se leva impulsivement pour le frapper, sa gifle retentissant dans toute la grotte.

Beckett encaissa le coup avec le flegme qui lui était habituel et Elizabeth le regarda avec haine  
- Ne vous permettez plus jamais la moindre allusion déplacée à mon sujet Lord Beckett ou bien que nous ayons un accord ou non je vous tue. Quand mon prétendu désir dont vous semblez si envieux d'être l'objet sachez qu'il ne s'adresse qu'aux hommes et non à ce … cette chose que vous êtes.  
Beckett la regarda d'un air railleur et reprit une gorgée de rhum, stimulé par sa réaction violente  
- Des hommes dites-vous ? Un gamin sans cœur à la barre d'un navire maudit et un pirate qui partage indifféremment la couche d'un homme ou d'une femme. Est-ce donc cela un homme pour vous Miss Swann ? Lui demanda du même ton calme qu'à l'accoutumée

Elizabeth plissa des yeux et s'approcha de lui, galvanisée par la colère et le rhum  
- N'importe qui sauf un monstre sans cœur et sans conscience comme vous Lord Beckett. Si vous cherchez le responsable de l'infidélité de votre femme, regardez-vous dans un miroir au lieu d'accuser Jack.  
Le visage de Beckett se voila brièvement et il répondit d'une voix sèche  
- Touché Miss Swann. Décidemment vous excellez dans ce domaine. Quel dommage que vous gâchiez vos talents avec des pirates et des simples d'esprit.  
Agacée tout autant que frustrée par son calme glacial Elizabeth le repoussa brusquement, les yeux brûlants de défi.  
- Arrêtez de vous réfugier derrière votre froideur et vos sarcasmes Lord Beckett … Et avouez donc ce que vous êtes !!!  
- Et que suis-je selon vous Miss Swann ? Répondit calmement Beckett  
Elizabeth plissa les yeux, cherchant quelque chose de spirituel à répondre, agacée par le sourire sur de lui et ironique de Beckett  
- Je l'ignore… Mais vous n'êtes certainement pas un homme. Finit-elle par répondre platement.  
- Parce que je refuse vos avances ? Ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth se détourna et se calma à son tour. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle lui fit face à nouveau, soutenant son regard tandis qu'elle reprenait d'un ton glacial, laissant s'exprimer sa haine .  
- Non Lord Beckett … Je ne vous fais aucune avance. Voyez vous, vous n'êtes et ne resterez qu'un pantin emperruqué … Un misérable courtisan au service d'un autre plus puissant qui ne tire de jouissance que dans le fait d'exercer son minable pouvoir sur ceux qui ont le malheur de tomber sous sa coupe.  
- Continuez Miss Swann… Susurra Beckett en blêmissant légèrement  
- Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter… Je croyais vous haïr mais finalement je pense que vous êtes plus à plaindre Lord Beckett… Vous êtes tellement froid et minable que votre propre femme a cherché de la chaleur dans les bras d'un autre homme… Et la pauvre était si désespérée qu'elle a choisi d'en finir avec la vie plutôt que de passer ses jours auprès d'un homme qui dissimule son impuissance personnelle sous une façade de toute puissance sociale. Lâcha Elizabeth d'un trait

La jeune femme vit avec satisfaction le sourire de Beckett s'effacer et elle se permit un sourire triomphant  
- Qu'avez-vous donc Lord Beckett ? Le portrait vous paraîtrait il trop réaliste ?  
- Je vous avais prévenue de ne pas aller trop loin Miss Swann. Gronda Beckett d'un ton froid mais les yeux brillant de rage  
Elizabeth le regarda avec mépris et sourit cyniquement  
- Et qu'allez vous me faire Lord Beckett ? Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici … Je ne suis pas votre sous fifre …  
- Miss Swann… Gronda Beckett en avançant vers elle. Ne préjugez pas de ce que je pourrais vous faire, vous risqueriez d'être très surprise  
Elizabeth savoura le goût de la victoire. Enfin il sortait de ses gonds et le flegme derrière lequel il se dissimulait s'effritait  
- Oh … J'ai peur … Se moqua-t-elle, poussant son avantage.  
- Vous devriez … Déclara Beckett d'un ton glacial en la plaquant contre le mur froid de la grotte

Elizabeth soutint son regard avec défi et sourit lentement  
- Lâchez moi Lord Beckett. Et retournez donc à vos danses et à vos salles de bal. Se moqua-t-elle. Continuez d'étendre votre petit pouvoir pour combler le vide et le froid de votre existence.  
- Oh .. Vous voulez plus de feu Miss Swann ? Plus de « vie » ? Ironisa Beckett en la retenant  
Le regard d'Elizabeth se voila de peur un instant tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, sa bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne avec avidité. Elizabeth sentit le corps du Lord se plaquer contre le sien, la maintenant tandis qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres instinctivement. Leurs langues se rejoignirent immédiatement, celle de Beckett explorant sa bouche pendant qu'il descendait son bras gauche jusqu'à la cuisse de la jeune femme pour la relever brutalement.

Serrée contre lui, la chaleur de son torse la brûlant presque, Elizabeth songea un bref instant avec horreur que l'homme au baiser duquel elle répondait était l'assassin de son père. Une poussée d'adrénaline monta en elle à cette pensée et elle posa ses mains désormais libres sur ses épaules pour le repousser. Sauf qu'à la place elle les glissa sur son torse brûlant , les sens en éveil en sentant contre son intimité le sexe gonflé de Beckett à travers l'étoffe de son pantalon. Affolée, Elizabeth tenta faiblement de le repousser mais il la serra contre lui, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes dans une étreinte exigeante. C'était sans doute le baiser le plus passionné qu'on lui avait jamais donné et Elizabeth sentit un vertige la saisir, mélange d'ivresse et d'excitation pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, lui coupant le souffle.

Beckett la repoussa violemment contre la paroi froide de la grotte, son corps brûlant écrasant cette fois complètement le sien et il releva encore sa cuisse, la serrant étroitement tandis que son autre main épousait sa nuque, la forçant à approcher plus étroitement son visage du sien. Finalement, alors qu'Elizabeth renonçait à lutter et s'abandonnait totalement, ses mains se glissant dans les fins cheveux bruns et bouclés de Beckett, ce dernier s'écarta, libérant sa bouche. Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il la regardait avec ironie  
- Est-ce suffisamment brûlant Miss Swann ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

A bout de souffle et le regard perdu, Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, presque douloureusement consciente de la pression de son corps contre le sien. Beckett la contempla un instant, attendant visiblement qu'elle parle puis grimaça brièvement tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle à nouveau  
- Il semblerait finalement que j'ai assez bu… Marmonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante en reprenant sa bouche avec fièvre

Tétanisée Elizabeth répondit instinctivement à son baiser tandis que la pression du corps de Beckett sur le sien se faisait plus pressante, une des mains du Lord caressant sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche tandis que l'autre glissait le long de son cou, dévoilant son épaule . Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé tandis que les mains de Beckett se refermaient brutalement sur sa poitrine, la palpant sans douceur. La jeune femme sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser avec fièvre. Les mains de Beckett semblaient désormais être partout sur son corps, la palpant plus que ne la caressant et Elizabeth réalisa soudainement qu'elle était nue, le Lord lui ayant ôté sa robe sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde

Un long frisson la parcourut tandis qu'il relâchait sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle, la maintenant contre la paroi grâce au poids de son corps. Il prit une longue inspiration et s'écarta légèrement d'elle, sa main errant sur sa cuisse, la caressant du bout des doigts. Haletante elle aussi, Elizabeth noua son regard au sien, une foule de pensées contradictoires se disputant sa conscience. Son ennemi, l'assassin de son père…. Ses mains sur elle… Sa bouche exigeante qui se penchait sur la sienne pour la reprendre une fois de plus. Les mains qui la pétrissaient n'avaient rien de la tendresse respectueuse de celles de Will et lui procuraient la sensation d'une douloureuse jouissance. Incapable de lutter contre son propre désir, Elizabeth laissa les lèvres de Beckett se refermer sur les siennes une fois de plus et oublia tout le reste..

La bouche de Beckett dévorait la sienne et Elizabeth s'enflamma complètement à son contact , incapable de penser . C'était une envie brutale, violente qui accéléra les battements de son cœur, son esprit renonçant tandis que son corps répondait instinctivement à la vague de désir qui la noyait toute entière. Les mains tremblantes d'impatience, Elizabeth s'écarta de Beckett pour permettre à ses mains de descendre le long du torse du lord, ses doigts se refermant nerveusement sur le pantalon de ce dernier.

La lourde boucle ornementée de la ceinture fit un bruit mat en retombant sur le sol lorsque le pantalon de Beckett glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta attention. A peine gêné par ses vêtements aux chevilles, Beckett la plaqua contre le mur et releva sa cuisse à nouveau, collant son bas ventre contre le sien sans rompre leur baiser. Elizabeth ne réagit pas au froid de la paroi, ses mains parcourant le corps de Beckett avant de revenir se poser sur ses épaules brûlantes lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle d'une violente poussée, rompant leur baiser pour mordre son épaule sans douceur. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, retenant à grand peine un gémissement rauque avant de sentir sa bouche à nouveau capturée par celle de Beckett tandis qu'il la maintenait, allant et venant en elle avec ardeur, ne retenant pas , au contraire de Will , la force de ses coups de reins.

Leurs souffles étroitement mêlés, leurs corps se rejoignirent, chacun étouffant ses râles de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre alors que les coups de reins de Beckett accéléraient. Chacun de ses à-coups soulevaient le corps d'Elizabeth, son dos cognant contre le mur sans qu'elle n'en ressente la douleur, ses mains tremblantes tâtonnant pour agripper les épaules de son partenaire, l'attirant à elle avec fougue. Finalement une vague de chaleur submergea Elizabeth noyant définitivement tout ce qui n'était pas la sensation brutale du sexe de Beckett en elle et elle libéra sa bouche de la sienne, cherchant l'air alors qu' un long cri rauque lui échappait. Beckett la repoussa soudainement, s'immobilisant en elle alors qu'il jouissait violemment, le regard vague ….

Beckett relâcha lentement la cuisse d'Elizabeth et passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre la paroi, ses jambes tremblantes refusant de la porter. Finalement il s'écarta, remontant son pantalon d'une main hésitante et se détourna, cherchant sa veste du regard. Il se pencha vers elle, sortant de sa poche une petite boite métallique de laquelle il exhuma un fin cône de papier qu'il alluma d'une main tremblante, s'y prenant à plusieurs reprises pour enflammer la tige fine de bois à l'aide des étincelles de son briquet d'acier. Un long soupir soulagé lui échappa tandis que le bout de sa cigarette rougeoyait dans l'obscurité qui régnait à présent dans la caverne

Choquée, Elizabeth se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, perturbée par le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé dans les bras de Beckett, le remord et la honte la submergeant à présent que son désir avait été apaisé. D'une main tremblante elle ramassa sa robe et la revêtit, peinant à mettre les boutons

Calmé par la cigarette, Beckett se tourna vers elle et l'observa un bref instant avant de lui tendre la boite

- En voulez vous une Miss Swann ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement poli

Elizabeth tendit la main sans y penser, le Lord reprenant ses manipulations pour faire naître une flamme aussi brûlante qu'éphémère. N'osant le regarder, Elizabeth aspira brutalement la fumée, toussant lorsque l'âcreté de cette dernière lui brûla la gorge. Rouge de confusion, Elizabeth sentit un léger vertige la faire vaciller et s'assit brutalement à même le sol, trop abasourdie par ce qui venait de se produire pour réfléchir de manière cohérente

Tout deux fumèrent un long moment en silence, Elizabeth se surprenant à apprécier la saveur du tabac sur sa langue et finalement Beckett se racla la gorge

- Je pense qu'il serait bon d'oublier ce moment d'égarement …. Commenta-t-il

Elizabeth leva un regard rempli de détresse vers lui et rencontra la froideur glaciale des yeux de Beckett braqués sur elle

- Remettez vous Miss Swann. Ironisa ce dernier . J'ose toutefois présumer que vous êtes à présent au fait de mon « impuissance personnelle » comme vous l'avez si bien nommée…

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le dégoût l'envahissant à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire… Elle s'était offerte à lui… Elle l'avait accueilli, pire espéré… Elle baissa les yeux vers l'endroit qui avait servi de théâtre à leurs ébats, ressentant un coup de poignard en plein cœur en reconnaissant ce dernier. C'était le coin qu'elle avait choisi pour dissimuler le cœur de Will.

Un nouveau sourire cynique releva les coins de la bouche de Beckett et il s'approcha d'elle, percevant son trouble

- Croyez bien que je ressens la même chose Miss Swann. Pour tout vous dire je m'étonne moi-même de m'être laissé aller ce point. Ma seule justification est que la beauté de votre corps est telle que seul un moine saurait y résister

Elizabeth, le regard fixe ne répondit pas et Beckett s'assit à ses côtés, lui proposant une nouvelle cigarette

- Allons Miss Swann votre secret sera bien gardé, je n'ai moi-même aucun désir de voir ce … cet égarement dévoilé

Elizabeth prit une cigarette et laissa Beckett lui allumer tandis qu'il se servait à son tour, s'allongeant sur le sol en envoyant des ronds de fumée dans la grotte

- Je vous hais.. Murmura finalement Elizabeth

- Non ma chère c'est vous que vous haïssez. Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme de votre part… Répondit Beckett avec mollesse

Elizabeth se laissa aller en arrière à son tour, reconnaissant implicitement la justesse des paroles de Beckett et fuma en silence

- La tempête a cessé… Lorsqu'il fera jour nous pourrons faire un feu. Annonça Beckett. Je pense que vous avez aussi hâte que moi de quitter cette île

- En effet . Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton absent alors qu'il lui semblait encore sentir sur son corps la caresse des mains de Beckett

- Vous allez vous brûler. L'avertit ce dernier au moment où la cigarette finissait de se consumer, brûlant les doigts de la jeune femme

Elizabeth la rejeta avec un juron, l'écrasant sur le sol et Beckett sourit dans le noir en la voyant faire. La jeune femme se laissa retomber à ses côtés, retenant ses larmes de honte et de regrets, ne voulant pas ajouter à son humiliation en donnant à Beckett la satisfaction de la voir pleurer. Frissonnante de froid elle lui tourna le dos et Beckett finit par lâcher un soupir exaspéré

- Venez donc plus près. Lui ordonna-t-il en refermant d'autorité ses bras autour d'elle, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur

Elizabeth se débattit faiblement et Beckett se pencha à son oreille

- Je ne vous toucherais pas Miss Swann. Lui affirma-t-il. La prochaine fois que je le ferais ce sera pour glisser une corde autour de votre joli cou… Murmura-t-il en effleurant ce dernier de ses lèvres. Je le ferais moi-même et je ne compte pas vous laisser mourir ici et me priver de cette jouissance. Annonça-t-il en la serrant contre lui

Elizabeth vaincue par la fatigue et les remords se détendit peu à peu, savourant malgré elle la chaleur de Beckett contre son corps meurtri et ne répondit pas, glissant dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars où les visages accusateurs de son père et de Will la regardaient sans mot dire….

_**Note : Oui ... Beckett fume ... Parce que dans le script original, après que Lizzie lui ai pris les lettres de marque , il s'en grille une sur le balcon. Ceci a été censuré par Disney. Pour ma part je ne suis ni mandatée ni payée par Disney par conséquent dans cette fic oui Beckett fume . **_


	7. Une araignée guidée par le destin ?

_**Bonjour voici donc la suite …. Molokai fait décidemment perdre la tête à Beckett et Liz qui ont beaucoup de mal à s'ignorer … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 6**

Elizabeth se réveilla en sueur, encore bouleversée par les cauchemars qui avaient émaillé sa nuit, les visages tristes et émaciés de son père et de son époux dans son esprit tels qu'elle les avait vus en rêve. Deux regards tristes, deux reproches muets, comme si, là où ils se trouvaient , ils connaissaient sa trahison infâme. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et se dégagea rapidement, encore plus honteuse de se découvrir la tête nichée dans le cou de Beckett et l'une de ses mains reposant sur le ventre nu du Lord lequel avait glissé sur le dos durant son sommeil, affichant un sourire cynique jusque dans ses rêves.

Elizabeth tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Beckett sans le réveiller et jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté aux bouteilles de rhum vides qui avaient égayé leur soirée. Elle finit par réussir à se lever et grimaça en sentant les muscles endoloris de ses cuisses se réveiller alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas en direction de l'endroit où était dissimulé le cœur de Will et qu'elle considérait à présent souillé par son inconstance et sa faiblesse. Refoulant ses larmes, Elizabeth caressa la terre du bout des doigts et murmura tendrement ses piètres excuses

- Je ... Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, se mordant les lèvres.

Quelle justification pouvait elle trouver au désir brutal et impérieux qu'elle avait ressenti et qui l'avait poussée, gémissante, dans les bras de son ennemi ? L'alcool ? La solitude ? La peur de ne pas survivre à la tempête ? Le défi ? L'appel brutal du corps ?

Froidement, Elizabeth réfléchit à toutes ces raisons tout en surveillant le sommeil de Beckett. Ils étaient seuls sur cette île .... Personne ne pouvait connaître la honte qui était la sienne . Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait demander aux autres de porter sa charge à sa place. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait que son père aurait pardonné même s'il n'aurait pas compris. Elle s'en persuada. Elle avait failli. Mais cet égarement serait sans lendemain et sans conséquences. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tuer Beckett dès qu'elle serait libérée de sa promesse. Elle le tuerait à la loyale, en duel ou alors elle mourrait. Pour le reste, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Elle songea brièvement à Will et son visage se contracta alors qu'elle s'avouait à elle-même qu'il ne pouvait lui faire confiance ... et qu'elle avait apprécié Beckett plus que ...

La voix cynique de son compagnon interrompit le cours de ses pensées et Elizabeth se retourna avec hargne tandis que, fidèle à ses habitudes, il ironisait

- Vous revenez sur le lieu de votre crime Miss Swann ?

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir parlé Lord Beckett . Répondit elle froidement. Quand au crime auquel vous faites allusion il ne m'a guère marquée.

- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez dénuée de scrupules et de décence. Répondit Beckett d'un ton indifférent, la faisant vivement rougir.

- Vous parlez pour vous certainement ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

Beckett se retourna vers elle et avança d'un pas dans sa direction la jeune femme ne pouvant maîtriser un mouvement de recul.

- Non Miss Swann. Je ne vois rien de mal dans le fait qu'un homme dans ma position apaise son désir dans les bras d'une catin. En revanche il y a beaucoup à redire d'une femme mariée qui recherche aussi désespérément la compagnie masculine que vous le faites. Cependant je reconnais que vous avez une double excuse: votre mari est une sorte de monstre et je doute que cet imbécile soit capable de rassasier vos ... appétits.

- Vous ... vous .... Bredouilla Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas une catin !!!

- Intéressant... C'est donc ce point qui vous pose problème . ... Certes je l'admets vous avez raison. Vous êtes trop maladroite pour être une catin Miss Swann, pardon Madame Turner. Se régala Beckett.

Bouche ouverte, Elizabeth le fixa. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi prétentieux que cet imbécile qui pavoisait devant elle, continuant son petit discours, chaque phrase la frappant comme une nouvelle flèche.

- Allons Miss Swann. Cessez de faire cette tête. Vous avez choisi d'être pirate, vous ne pouvez donc pas escompter que l'on vous respecte et que l'on croit en votre chasteté qu'elle soit réelle ou purement imaginaire. Lui déclara durement Beckett. Vous brûlez aussi sûrement qu'un incendie Miss Swann... Et il est heureux pour Norrington que vous ne l'ayez pas épousé. Vous auriez consumé entièrement cet idiot comme vous le ferez avec Turner.

- Je ne comprends pas ... Répondit Elizabeth en blêmissant

- Au contraire vous comprenez parfaitement. Vous êtes femme de désir. De possession. Vous voulez obtenir le pouvoir quoiqu'il en coûte Vous voulez dominer mais aimez aussi l'être. Vous êtes ambitieuse Miss Swann. Et égoïste. Dure. C'est-ce qui, outre votre beauté, vous rend intéressante. Cependant chaque médaille à son revers... en raison de ce que vous êtes, vous détruisez chaque homme qui a l'infortune de vous désirer.

Elizabeth pâlit légèrement et le regarda, laissant sa colère prendre le dessus sur ses regrets.

- Dans ce cas,si vous avez raison je peux espérer voir prochainement votre chute Lord Beckett. Ironisa-t-elle

Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Miss Swann... Un homme ne désire plus ce qu'il a déjà obtenu.... Voyez vous ma chère, contrairement aux autres votre cœur ou votre « amour » ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne suis pas homme à courir derrière des chimères... En revanche votre corps et votre beauté ... m'ont ému dès notre première rencontre. Cette nuit vous avez répondu à toutes mes attentes......

Elizabeth le frappa sèchement, sa gifle résonnant dans la grotte.

- C'était un compliment... Rétorqua simplement Beckett d'un ton égal.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui d'une voix tremblante de rage

- Je ne veux pas de vos compliments ou de vos appréciations Lord Beckett !!! Tout ce que j'attends de vous c'est que vous m'aidiez à quitter cette île pour qu'ensuite je puisse enfin vous tuer. Je ne désire rien d'autre de quelque nature que ce soit de votre part !!!

Beckett sourit d'un air amusé et leva ses mains pour la calmer.

- Je ne vous proposais rien Miss Swann... Je pensais avoir été clair sur ce point.

Elizabeth rougit brutalement de colère et détourna le regard une nouvelle fois tandis que Beckett poursuivait d'un air rêveur

- Je me suis toujours demandé d'où vous venait cette sorte de fascination pour les pirates.... mais je dois dire qu'après cette nuit et les dernières progressions de votre ... disons statut, je comprends mieux. Dans notre monde vous n'auriez été qu'une épouse insipide comme tant d'autres, dans le leur vous êtes Roi.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard hostile et se planta devant lui

- Que croyez-vous donc comprendre Lord Beckett ??? Si je suis du côté des pirates plutôt que du votre c'est pour défendre la liberté !!!

Contrairement à l'effet escompté, Beckett rit doucement et hocha la tête en guise de compréhension

- Oui ma chère, cela aussi je l'ai compris... Vous défendez votre liberté. Pas celle des autres. Juste la votre. Comme je le disais devenir pirate vous a permis d'échapper aux contraintes de votre statut social, à un mariage avec Norrington et vous autorise à faire toutes ces choses méprisables que les vraies femmes ne font pas

- C'est faux ! S'exclama Elizabeth en pâlissant légèrement devant ce trop juste portrait

Beckett se pencha vers elle et sourit

- Allons Miss Swann .... Je peux comprendre ce désir de liberté d'autant plus en connaissant l'homme qui vous était destiné... Norrington et vous étiez trop différents... Vous auriez étouffé dans ses bras ou vous l'auriez détruit ou peut être les deux. Ce n'était pas un prétendant à votre mesure

Le regard d'Elizabeth se durcit

- Mon choix de devenir pirate n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque désir d'échapper à James. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'allais épouser Will lorsque vous êtes arrivé à Port Royal !

Beckett sourit légèrement.

- Turner ... Oui. Un choix surprenant au premier abord mais qui prend tout son sens lorsqu'on vous connait.... Un homme qui vous est inférieur tant socialement qu'au niveau de la volonté. Un homme que vous pouviez dominer facilement, suffisamment dépourvu de caractère pour que vous puissiez jouir d'une certaine liberté sous des dehors respectables. Un calcul intelligent Miss Swann

- Vous vous trompez ! Si j'ai accepté d'épouser Will c'est par amour et non en raison d'un calcul méprisable !

Beckett la regarda froidement et un sourire désagréable éclaira ses traits

- Miss Swann... Il me semble que si vous étiez si fière de votre... époux vous revendiqueriez le nom qu'il vous a donné et non le votre. Pourtant il ne me semble pas me souvenir que vous m'ayez corrigé une seule fois depuis mon arrivée ici.

- Peut être parce que la manière dont vous vous adressez à moi m'importe peu Lord Beckett !!! Nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que j'évoque ma vie privée avec vous. Lui dit elle avec raideur, amenant un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Beckett

- Est il nécessaire que je relève la stupidité que vous venez de dire en vous interrogeant sur la signification du mot "intimité" Miss Swann ? Se moqua t'il

Elizabeth rougit brutalement en réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle reprit d'une voix pédante

- Ce qui s'est produit cette nuit n'avait rien d'une relation intime c'était ... Commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre, cherchant ses mots en rougissant

- Je vous écoute Miss Swann. Qu'était ce donc selon vous ? Ironisa Beckett. De l'amour ? Non. Du désir peut être ??? Savez-vous comment on appelle les femmes mariées qui s'offrent au premier venu suffisamment pressant pour les faire céder ?

- Lady Beckett ? Suggéra Elizabeth d'un ton acide.

Beckett se crispa un infime instant.

- Touché une fois de plus Madame Turner. Seulement cette fois je n'ai pas l'intention de vous donner ce que vous cherchez si effrontément … Se moqua-t-il . Avec vous, une fois est plus que suffisante.

Ses mots firent à Elizabeth l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Les mêmes que ceux que Jack lui avait adressés lorsqu'elle avait voulu l'étreindre…

- Bien à présent que ce point est parfaitement clair… Si nous commencions ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette île… Reprit Beckett avec nonchalance.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, la suivant alors qu'il commençait à déblayer l'entrée de leur refuge, tout deux travaillant bientôt en silence, chacun ruminant ses pensées.

*

Six heures plus tard…. L'ouverture qu'ils avaient pratiquée était maintenant suffisamment large pour leur permettre de circuler, et ils avaient emporté les caisses de rhum sur la plage, les entassant maladroitement. Beckett, le front en sueur, se laissa retomber sur le sable rosé et passa nonchalamment sa main sur son visage, l'air exténué.

- Vos esclaves vous manqueraient ils Lord Beckett ? Ironisa Elizabeth dont le visage était marbré de rouge

- Autant qu'à vous ma chère. Rétorqua le Lord en empoignant une bouteille de rhum et en buvant une longue rasade.

- Je croyais qu'il était question de l'utiliser pour faire un feu ! S'exclama Elizabeth en le dévisageant avec surprise

- J'ai soif. Répondit Beckett. Souhaitez-vous escalader notre dernier cocotier ?

Elizabeth, les muscles endoloris, se laissa retomber sur le sable et secoua la tête.

- Dans ce cas, buvez. Lui ordonna Beckett en lui tendant la bouteille.

Elizabeth hésita une fraction de secondes, l'air méfiant et Beckett sourit

- Auriez vous peur Miss Swann ?

- De vous ? Certainement pas. Répondit-elle en prenant la bouteille et en buvant une longue gorgée.

- Non … De vous-même Miss Swann… Et de vos désirs si incompatibles avec les grands idéaux dont vous vous gorgez

Elizabeth serra ses mains sur la bouteille, le détaillant d'un air moqueur

- Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse me plaire…

- Rassurez vous Miss Swann … Je n'y vois moi-même rien de plaisant. Du reste si nous réussissons à quitter cette île et si je ne vous pends pas immédiatement vous aurez d'autres occasions d'apaiser votre propre feu.. Je suis certain que Sparrow succombera à vos charmes lorsque vous le reverrez.

- Je suis mariée ! S'insurgea Elizabeth en rougissant sous l'insulte.

- Vraiment ? Plaisanta Beckett. Je dois avouer que j'ai tendance à l'oublier … Sans doute en raison de vos agissements …

- Je vous méprise . Rétorqua Elizabeth. S'il n'y avait pas eu le rhum jamais vous n'auriez pu me toucher.

- C'est évident… Se moqua Beckett en se levant pour arroser de rhum le tas de bois qu'ils avaient constitué

Elizabeth le regarda allumer le feu et son cœur se réchauffa un peu à la pensée qu'elle serait bientôt libre. Et débarrassée de la présence du Lord. Ce dernier revint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui désigna les fruits qui restaient.

- Que diriez-vous d'une trêve ? J'aimerais un peu de calme pour le semblant de repas qui nous attend …

- Dans ce cas taisez-vous !!! S'énerva Elizabeth

Beckett sourit à nouveau et s'installa à ses côtés, lui tendant des morceaux de fruits qu'elle avala goulûment.

- Vous êtes écœurante lorsque vous mangez. Commenta Beckett d'un ton glacial tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard noir.

- Dans ce cas puis je vous suggérer de ne pas m'observer ! Répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il découpait soigneusement son fruit d'un air affecté

*

La nuit tomba sur Molokai, la fatigue et l'espoir d'être secourus apaisant leurs rancœurs de la journée et ils s'assirent devant les flammes, partageant une bouteille de rhum d'un accord tacite. Beckett se leva soudainement, faisant jouer ses muscles et commença à se rapprocher de la mer désespérément vide.

- Je commence à craindre que vos amis pirates n'aient mis en déroute tous les navires

- Se pourrait-il donc que la glorieuse Couronne ait essuyé une défaite de plus ? Se moqua Elizabeth.

- Peu importe… Soupira Beckett d'un ton las. Nous vous vaincrons Miss Swann. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et vous le savez. Bientôt la seule chose dont vous serez Roi sera les ruines des navires des pirates. J'ai bien peur que vous ayez choisi le mauvais côté ma chère.

- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre… Mais malgré les années, malgré le temps que vous passez à nous combattre nous sommes toujours là …

Beckett se retourna, la moue méprisante avant de s'immobiliser brusquement tendu.

- Ne bougez pas Miss Swann.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous n'avez plus de … Commença Elizabeth avant de suivre la direction de son regard, son sang se figeant dans ses veines en apercevant sur son pied une araignée énorme.

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et prit un morceau de bois qui traînait sur le sable

- Ne bougez pas. Répéta-t-il

- Aucun risque… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix voilée de terreur tandis que la bestiole escaladait sa jambe.

Avec une apparente nonchalance, Beckett vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, le morceau de bois à la main.

- Fermez les yeux. Ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Obéissez !!! Je ne veux pas que votre impulsivité vous trahisse.

Terrifiée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sentit brutalement la caresse du bois sur sa peau avant de se retrouver plaquée au sol. Folle de peur à l'idée d'avoir été mordue elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement dans le regard froid et sans émotion de Beckett

- Elle est dans le feu. Annonça-t-il

Elle le regarda en tremblant tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas, ses doigts crispés sur le bras d'Elizabeth. Tout deux restèrent sans bouger, le feu diffusant des ombres sur leurs visages puis Beckett déglutit, s'approchant légèrement d'elle. Une vague de chaleur et d'exaltation envahit Elizabeth et elle franchit instinctivement la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Beckett.

- Vous tremblez. Nota Beckett d'un ton froid.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle sentait la poigne ferme du Lord sur son bras, ce dernier la serrant aussi étroitement qu'il l'avait fait la veille, dans la grotte. Une crainte aussi brutale qu'irraisonnée s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se dégager, paralysée par le regard qu'il posait sur elle

- Lâchez moi … Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton rempli de détresse alors qu'elle sentait son corps se tendre

Beckett la regarda avec attention et sa main se crispa sur son bras tandis qu'il approchait imperceptiblement de sa bouche

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée sans faire un mouvement

Les yeux dans les siens, Elizabeth frissonna de le sentir si proche, les souvenirs de leur étreinte passée affluant en sa mémoire et réveillant son désir.

- Vous êtes trop proche… Répondit-elle dans un souffle, le rouge aux joues. Et cela me déplait

Elle sentit le poids du corps de Beckett sur elle tandis qu'il relâchait finalement son bras, l'air confus. Le Lord baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et posa la main sur sa peau nue

- Vous n'avez pas été mordue n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il brutalement en examinant sa jambe, ses doigts glissant sur la zone où s'était tenue l'araignée

Elizabeth cligna des yeux tandis qu'il examinait la zone, sa main remontant soudainement le long de sa cuisse, sa paume chaude épousant les courbes de sa jambe. La jeune femme haleta légèrement tandis qu'elle sentait son corps réagir à la caresse de plus en plus précise du Lord qui se tenait toujours au dessus d'elle, dangereusement proche.

- Non. Répondit elle avec un temps de retard, observant les ombres diffusées par le feu sur les épaules nues de Beckett

Paraissant ne pas l'avoir entendue, Beckett remonta sa main jusqu'à sa hanche, découvrant son corps et se pencha un peu plus sur elle , son souffle caressant son visage . Elizabeth leva une main hésitante vers lui, réprimant le désir brutal qui montait en elle et le repoussa mollement. La main de Beckett se crispa sur sa hanche tandis qu'elle haletait

- Lâchez-moi. Répéta t'elle

Le visage de Beckett se tendit et un sourire désabusé éclaira brièvement ses traits alors qu'il pesait sur elle, la forçant à s'allonger.

- Une fois ne suffit pas finalement… Marmonna-t-il d'un ton à la fois amer et moqueur

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Elizabeth en l'entendant et elle écarta les lèvres alors que la bouche de Beckett s'abattait sans pitié sur la sienne, le lord crispant sa main sur sa hanche tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue, écrasant sa bouche sous la sienne. Elizabeth poussa un petit couinement désemparé et l'entoura de ses bras, ses cuisses s'écartant pour livrer le passage au corps du lord. Complètement perdue, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser avec passion, refoulant loin de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas le moment présent . Elle sentit les doigts de Beckett se frayer un passage entre ses cuisses, à peine embarrassée lorsqu'il put constater l'humidité qui les couvrait. Beckett s'écarta d'elle, le regard glacial

- Vous tremblez encore… Souffla-t-il en défaisant les boutons de sa robe

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Répondit Elizabeth en se cambrant malgré elle, son corps appelant des caresses. Vous êtes un assassin… Je vous … méprise

- Vous aussi vous êtes une meurtrière… Rétorqua Beckett en répondant à ses appels inconscients, ses mains se refermant sur ses seins et les serrant sans douceur. Froide, sans scrupules… Sans décence.. Souffla-t-il en reprenant sa bouche.

Tremblante d'un désir qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ne le maîtrisait, Elizabeth glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à elle tandis qu'il bougeait sur son corps, le pantalon gonflé d'excitation.

- Méprisable… Soupira-t-il en s'écartant pour défaire son pantalon, exhibant son sexe gonflé

- Tout comme vous… Murmura Elizabeth tandis qu'il se guidait en elle, son corps chaud s'abattant sur le sien

Une fois de plus l'étreinte fut puissante, dépourvue de caresses et Elizabeth entoura sa taille de ses cuisses, le poussant en elle. Beckett lui donna des coups de rein violents, presque hargneux tandis qu'elle gémissait son plaisir, l'encourageant à la prendre plus fort. Leurs mains se croisaient, glissant sur le corps de l'autre tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus brutalement en elle et Elizabeth sentit brutalement une vague de plaisir la submerger. Le corps tremblant spasmodiquement elle se cabra, poussant un hurlement de libération tandis qu'elle jouissait pour la première fois. Sur elle, Beckett s'arrêta brutalement, le visage crispé et lui donna un ultime coup de rein, se déversant en elle avec un soupir.

Le souffle court, Beckett roula à ses côtés, le regard perdu tandis qu'elle tremblait de tout ses membres, bouleversée par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Le Lord tâtonna dans sa veste et en ressortit son étui à cigarettes, allumant la sienne d'une main tremblante avant de lui tendre la boite. Elizabeth, les yeux brûlants de larmes de rage en prit une , le Lord l'allumant comme s'ils étaient à une réception et la jeune femme exhala une profonde bouffée de fumée, son cœur reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal

- Vous êtes dangereuse Miss Swann. Observa Beckett d'un ton froid. Aussi venimeuse que cette araignée que j'ai chassée

- Je vous hais. Répondit Elizabeth. S'il n'y avait notre accord, je vous aurais déjà tué

- Je ressens la même chose Miss Swann. Ne vous mettez pas de fausses idées en tête. Rétorqua froidement Beckett. Lorsque nous quitterons cette île, je vous mènerais à l'échafaud.

- Si je ne vous tue pas avant … Rétorqua Elizabeth aussi froidement en jetant sa cigarette dans le feu d'un geste décidé avant de se lever pour remettre sa robe.

Un sourire ironique éclaira les traits de Beckett et il la contempla brièvement avant de reprendre d'un ton nonchalant tout en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- N'avez-vous jamais pensé que vous auriez pu être libre sans devenir pirate Miss Swann ? Suggéra-t'il en tirant sur sa cigarette

- C'est votre faute si je le suis devenue. Rétorqua Elizabeth en prenant à son tour une cigarette, un vague sourire aux lèvres en le voyant se pencher galamment vers elle pour l'enflammer. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, Will et moi serions ensembles à Port Royal …

- Et quoi ? Ironisa Beckett. Vous mèneriez la vie ennuyeuse d'une femme de forgeron ? Vous avez d'autres désirs … Je crois que nous le savons tout les deux. L'ambition vous consume Miss Swann

- C'est faux… Répondit Elizabeth, une boule dans la gorge. Ce n'est pas l'ambition mais vous qui m'avez poussée à devenir celle que je suis.

- La main du destin. Souffla Beckett en la fixant.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, songeant au cours improbable qu'avait pris son existence depuis que ce Lord qu'elle haïssait y avait fait irruption tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le sable.

- Nous ferions mieux de prendre du repos. Annonça-t-il en remettant son pantalon. Je vous veux en pleine forme pour le jour de votre mort

- Ou de la votre. Rétorqua Elizabeth en étouffant un bâillement

- Nous verrons cela…. Répondit Beckett en s'allongeant à ses côtés

Quelques instants plus tard, ils fermèrent les yeux, fatigués de s'affronter sur tous les terrains et sombrèrent dans le sommeil tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient instinctivement, le bras de Beckett enserrant la taille d'Elizabeth


	8. Sauvés !

_**Hello ! Voici donc la suite qui est l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

Le matin les surprit encore enlacés et Elizabeth grinça des dents au souvenir de sa stupidité de la veille tandis qu'à ses côtés, Beckett s'étirait longuement  
- Bien dormi Miss Swann ?  
Elizabeth tourna un regard dégoûté vers lui et se contrôla avec peine, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton égal  
- A votre avis ?  
- Auriez-vous une conscience finalement ? S'étonna Beckett.  
- Et vous Lord Beckett ? Lui renvoya Elizabeth. Quand comptez-vous me forcer aujourd'hui ?  
- Vous forcer ??? Allons Miss Swann je vous en prie… Ayez au moins la décence d'être honnête… Vous en aviez envie …

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et détourna son regard de Beckett, troublée par son allure. La peau du Lord avait perdu de sa blancheur livide sous l'effet du soleil brûlant de Molokai et son visage jadis parfaitement glabre affichait maintenant une fine barbe brune rendant ses yeux plus clairs qu'ils ne l'étaient. La jeune femme secoua ses cheveux pour les débarrasser du sable qui les parsemait et elle se tourna vers lui.  
- Oui. Je l'ai désiré. Admit-elle du bout des lèvres.  
Beckett ouvrit la bouche et dissimula rapidement sa surprise tandis qu'elle baissait le visage, les joues brûlantes de honte.  
- Ce que je me demande Lord Beckett … C'est pourquoi vous tenez tellement à remporter ce type de victoire … Qu'espérez vous donc obtenir de moi ?  
- Je l'ai déjà obtenu ma chère.. Répondit Beckett avec froideur. J'ai tout ce dont rêve Sparrow.

Elizabeth le regarda, horrifiée  
- Vous vous servez de moi pour assouvir une vengeance minable !! Mais quel genre d'homme êtes vous donc ?  
- Et vous Miss Swann ? Quel genre de femme êtes-vous pour faire passer vos appétits avant votre conscience sans parler de votre engagement envers Monsieur Turner ?  
- Vous me faites horreur… Vous n'avez pas de cœur… Répondit Elizabeth en tentant de museler sa propre culpabilité  
- Non c'est votre cher époux qui n'en a plus Miss Swann. Du reste c'est heureux pour lui… Je me demande comment il réagirait en découvrant vos agissements…  
Elizabeth accusa le coup et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise à la pensée de Will qu'elle avait trahi à deux reprises avec l'homme responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Elle soupira tristement et commença à s'éloigner, le regard morne  
- Où allez-vous ? Lui demanda Beckett, surpris par son manque de réactivité.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, les yeux brûlants de larmes de honte autant que de désespoir. Beckett avait raison sur elle. Elle l'avait désiré. Peu importait finalement ses raisons que ce soit le rhum, la peur ou la solitude…. Elle avait agi comme une catin et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait se raconter ne pourrait justifier cela . Beckett la regarda s'éloigner avant de lui emboîter le pas, peu désireux de rester seul sur la plage.  
- Je vous ai posé une question Miss Swann ! Je vous ordonne de me répondre.  
Elizabeth s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui  
- Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ou celle d'avant ne vous autorise pas à me commander Lord Beckett. De même, la prochaine fois que je me retrouverais en danger, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas intervenir. Je préfère mourir ici plutôt que de devoir encore me retrouver dans vos bras  
- Rassurez vous Miss Swann…. Vous mourrez. Je tiens juste à en être le responsable. Rétorqua froidement Beckett.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard désabusé et s'approcha lentement de lui, le fixant  
- Vous pouvez me pendre Lord Beckett … Mais vous ne tuerez pas les pirates ainsi.  
- L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra .. Ironisa Beckett. Je connais le chant Miss Swann. Cependant je compte bien le rendre inexact. Savez-vous combien de familles d'honnêtes soldats ou commerçants ont été détruites à cause des pirates ? Ou bien vous en moquez vous ? Vous aussi vous vous battez pour une vengeance égoïste ! Vous avez déclenché une guerre pour venger votre père. Vous avez tué des pères, des fils et des époux. Juste pour m'atteindre  
- Et vous Lord Beckett ? Votre motivation n'est elle pas d'abattre Jack Sparrow ? De venger l'épouse que vous n'êtes pas parvenu à garder ?  
- Il n'y a rien de personnel dans mon combat Miss Swann. Je suis du côté des justes. Pas vous. Lui répondit il avec raideur

Elizabeth ricana et se tourna vers lui  
- La justice … Ce mot sonne creux dans votre bouche. Il n'y a rien de juste dans ce que vous avez fait. Les pirates aussi ont des épouses, des enfants, des mères. Leur seul crime est de ne pas se soumettre à vos lois stupides  
- Mais quelle faille y a-t-il donc eu dans votre éducation !! S'agaça Beckett. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi stupide et bornée !!  
Elizabeth secoua la tête, le haïssant plus que jamais  
- Cela ne servirait à rien que je vous l'explique Lord Beckett… Vous êtes trop froid et dénué de sentiments pour comprendre.  
- Comprendre quoi ? Que vous êtes devenue pirate dans le but de suivre Sparrow ? Vous l'admirez … Vous le désirez…  
- C'est faux… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix blanche  
- Regardez vous Miss Swann… Vous tremblez rien qu'à l'énoncé de son nom… Vous avez été condamnée à mort à cause de lui, emprisonnée et pourtant votre premier réflexe lorsque votre père vous a sortie du cachot dans lequel je vous avais mise a été de le rejoindre.  
- Je cherchais Will. Rétorqua Elizabeth.  
- Vous mentez… Norrington m'a raconté votre petit jeu … Vos regards et ceux de Jack… Ce qu'indiquait le compas. Cracha presque Beckett  
- Taisez vous. Répondit Elizabeth. J'aime Will.  
- Non Miss Swann. Vous n'aimez que vous-même. Répondit froidement Beckett.

Elizabeth accusa le coup et vit dans un brouillard de larmes le sourire satisfait de lui de Beckett.  
- Je vous hais. Murmura-t-elle.  
- Tout comme moi Miss Swann… Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vous désirer… Souffla Beckett en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Ne m'approchez pas !!! S'écria Elizabeth en reculant  
- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au delà de vos protestations d'innocence et de vertu vous ressentez la même chose ?  
- Ne confondez pas désir et égarement Lord Beckett. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix glaciale.  
- Miss Swann. Je pourrais vous prendre ici et maintenant et vous finiriez par gémir dans mes bras malgré toutes vos vaines protestations … Souffla Beckett en avançant vers elle.  
- J'ai dit ne m'approchez pas. Lui lança Elizabeth d'une voix glaciale en s'emparant d'une branche qu'elle plaça entre eux. Ou je vous jure que cette fois je vous tue accord ou non.

Beckett se contenta de sourire et s'empara à son tour d'une branche  
- Vous n'en ferez rien … Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque Miss Swann. Ironisa t'il  
Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'il bondissait sur elle et elle eut juste le temps de parer son attaque.  
- Vous êtes malade ! Et notre accord ?  
- Vous êtes un pirate Miss Swann. Je ne traite pas avec les pirates. Lui répondit Beckett avec froideur, la poussant vers le feu. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est temps que vous receviez la marque que vous méritez.  
Cette menace galvanisa Elizabeth qui se défendit avec hargne mettant toutes ses forces dans ses attaques

Leurs morceaux de bois s'entrechoquèrent et Beckett la fixa  
- Vous vous battez bien Miss Swann… Une qualité bien peu féminine… Serait ce indiscret de vous demander où vous avez appris à vous défendre ?  
- Will m'a entraînée durant un an . Répondit Elizabeth. Trois heures par jour.  
- Il vous a offert là une occasion d'étouffer un peu ce feu qui vous consume … Rétorqua Beckett. A moins que vous ne le désiriez pas autant que vous désirez les autres hommes … Était ce le cas Miss Swann ? Désirez vous Turner comme vous désirez Sparrow ou… moi ?  
- Pour l'instant la seule chose que je désire c'est vous voir mort. Répliqua Elizabeth en se lançant sur lui.

Beckett para son attaque, les deux morceaux de bois s'entrechoquant avec violence et Elizabeth recula légèrement vers le feu, sentant sa chaleur contre ses cuisses

- Vous avez choisi le mauvais côté.... Murmura Beckett d'un ton froid. Nous le savons tout deux. Lorsque nous sortirons d'ici votre prochaine destination sera la potence... Et je m'assurerais que toute personne débarquant à Port Royal voit votre juste châtiment.

- Vous auriez du me pendre avant Lord Beckett. Grinça Elizabeth en l'attaquant souplement

- Et me priver du plaisir de nos affrontements ? Ironisa Beckett. Vous êtes une adversaire valeureuse Miss Swann, votre défaite n'en a que plus de prix.

- Je ne suis pas battue. Rétorqua Elizabeth en le repoussant

Beckett sourit froidement, suivant d'un regard acéré les mouvements de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait pouvoir le battre, elle se retrouva brusquement projetée sur le sol, Beckett sur elle

- Maintenant vous l'êtes. Annonça-t-il d'un ton courtois

La poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous l'effort, Elizabeth le fixa, frissonnant à l'idée qu'il puisse mettre sa menace à exécution et la marquer comme il l'avait fait avec Jack. Sur elle, Beckett haleta, la maintenant au sol tandis qu'il reprenait d'une voix froide

- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal Miss Swann. Je respecterais notre accord. Du reste, aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre tant que nous sommes sur cette île. Vous blesser me desservirait

Elizabeth lui lança un regard désorienté tandis que son corps s'enflammait sous l'effet de la pression de Beckett sur elle. Le lord noua son regard au sien et s'abaissa brusquement, leurs lèvres se rejoignant avec fièvre. Elizabeth soupira dans sa bouche, son corps mollissant tandis que les doigts de Beckett desserraient leur étreinte sur ses poignets, remontant jusqu'à son visage pour caresser sa nuque, se perdant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Elizabeth se releva légèrement et soupira bruyamment tandis que ses mains désormais libres arpentaient le corps chaud de Beckett, ses doigts glissant sur les muscles bandés du Lord. Finalement il la relâcha et tout deux échangèrent un regard fiévreux.

- Votre réaction me prouve que j'avais raison sur vous Miss Swann. Lâcha-t-il. Vous en avez envie… Vous êtes brûlée par votre désir. Je l'ai compris dès notre première rencontre.

Elizabeth grimaça tandis qu'il posait sa main presque négligemment sur sa cuisse nue, la caressant lentement.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ... Vous me détestez autant que je vous hais. Souffla t'elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser l'élan de son corps qui la poussait à le caresser

- Il apparaît que mon désir est à la hauteur de ma haine. Répondit-il d'un ton glacial qui ne parvenait pas à masquer entièrement son trouble

- A cause de Jack... Murmura Elizabeth en s'efforçant de garder la tête froide

La main de Beckett remonta le long de sa cuisse, se faisant plus pressante

- Non Miss Swann... A cause de vous. Vous êtes un appel à vous seule … Et finalement je ne suis qu'un homme quoique vous en pensiez…Souffla t'il en l'embrassant à nouveau

Affolée, Elizabeth répondit à son étreinte, explorant de sa langue la bouche de Beckett tandis qu'il relevait sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, dévoilant son intimité qu'il caressa d'une main pressée, la faisant gémir. A bout de souffle, Elizabeth rompit leur étreinte et chercha son regard, plus honteuse que jamais alors qu'elle s'avouait qu'elle se sentait incapable de résister au désir révoltant et presque contre nature qu'elle avait de lui

- Qu'allons-nous faire... Finit-elle par demander tandis qu'il s'écartait, tentant lui aussi de reprendre contenance.

Beckett déglutit et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, grimaçant un sourire  
- Je suis d'avis de poursuivre nos pourparlers… Murmura-t-il. Lorsque nous quitterons cette île, nous nous battrons à nouveau. Pour l'instant la trêve me parait beaucoup plus agréable. Prenons ça comme … une négociation.  
- Je croyais que vous ne négociez pas avec les pirates … Répondit Elizabeth sans le quitter des yeux  
- Tout dépend du pirate. Déclara Beckett en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou. Et nous sommes seuls ici … Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de survivre…

Elizabeth se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, partagée entre l'appel de sa chair et les protestations de sa conscience avant de tourner son visage vers lui, le cœur battant. Il avait raison. Si personne ne venait ils mourraient tout les deux …  
- Personne ne devra jamais savoir… Murmura-t-elle finalement honteuse de sa reddition  
- Personne ne saura. Souffla Beckett, les yeux dans les siens.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, tout deux prenant peu à peu conscience du tour nouveau que venait de prendre leur relation et de l' « accord » improbable qu'ils venaient de conclure et Beckett grimaça de plus belle  
- Il est vraiment dangereux de traiter avec vous Miss Swann. Déclara t'il froidement  
- Notre accord ne tient que sur cette île. Répondit Elizabeth tout aussi froidement  
- Je n'en doutais pas. Ironisa-t-il tandis qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de vendre son âme ou tout du moins son corps au diable sans parvenir à décider si le diable était Beckett ou son propre désir

Avant que la jeune femme ait réussi à trancher cette question les lèvres de Beckett s'abattirent sur les siennes et il recommença à l'embrasser fiévreusement, sa bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne avec force tandis qu'il défaisait son propre pantalon, exhibant son désir sans la moindre honte. Les mains d'Elizabeth se posèrent sur son sexe, le caressant avec hésitation tandis qu'il se reculait brutalement, le visage marbré de rouge. Un élan de fierté monta en Elizabeth alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler son trouble et elle sourit pour elle même devant son étrange victoire

- Vous agissez comme une catin... Gémit-il alors qu'elle continuait à le caresser

- Non comme un pirate. Répliqua-t-elle fièrement. Ne vous avisez pas d'oublier qui je suis et que je vous hais. Souffla-t-elle en se penchant sur ses lèvres avec fièvre

Beckett la repoussa et défit d'un geste les boutons de sa robe, les mains tremblant légèrement. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester il la retourna brutalement, la forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes dans le sable.

- Alors je vais vous prendre comme tel. Lui annonça-t-il froidement, guidant son sexe en elle

Elizabeth poussa un cri de surprise en le sentant s'enfoncer en elle sans douceur, lui appuyant la tête dans le sable. Elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et de souffrance mêlés tandis qu'il lui donnait de violents coups de reins, la prenant plus profondément que jamais. Un voile devant les yeux, Elizabeth gémit tandis que les mains de Beckett agrippaient ses hanches, se crispant alors qu'un long sifflement lui échappait. A demi étouffée par le sable qu'elle avait avalé, Elizabeth tenta de se dégager et Beckett poussa un grognement de rage lorsqu'elle rompit leur union. Excitée par leur lutte, Elizabeth se retourna pour lui faire face et le repoussa sur le sable

- Pas question Miss Swann. Grinça Beckett en la saisissant par les bras sans douceur

Ils luttèrent quelques instants, leurs corps se mélangeant et Elizabeth se sentit finalement soulevée tandis qu'il l'installait sur lui, leurs corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. La jeune femme poussa un cri de plaisir tandis qu'il revenait en elle et noua ses cuisses autour de sa taille, ondulant lentement sur lui. Beckett la fixa et reprit sa bouche, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, sa bouche dévorant celle de la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à ses épaules, le souffle coupé. Finalement il la relâcha et Elizabeth se cambra légèrement, fermant les yeux alors qu'il gardait ses mains sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de tomber en arrière.

Elizabeth poussa un nouveau soupir alors que le plaisir explosait en elle, la faisant haleter tandis que Beckett la ramenait brutalement contre lui, l'immobilisant pendant qu'il jouissait en elle, son plaisir se mêlant à celui de la jeune femme. Tout deux à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent et Elizabeth se noya un instant dans les yeux glacés de Beckett, attirée malgré elle vers le Lord. La main de ce dernier remonta le long du dos de la jeune femme, l'étreignant brièvement avant de la relâcher

- N'oubliez pas non plus qui je suis Miss Swann. L'avertit il en se dégageant de son étreinte

- Comment pourrais-je le faire… Murmura Elizabeth du bout des lèvres avant de se lever

Beckett la regarda avec un sourire tandis qu'elle s'habillait

- Vous devriez travailler votre impulsivité et la maîtrise de vos émotions Miss Swann. C'est à cause de ça que je vous ai battue tout à l'heure.

Elizabeth sourit cyniquement

- Il est certain qu'en cela… vous m'êtes supérieur Lord Beckett. Etes au moins capable d'éprouver quelque chose hormis votre désir de pouvoir ?

- Il me semble que ce dernier n'est pas mon seul désir Miss Swann vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir non ? Même si j'admets qu'il est plaisant de vous dominer…

- Vous êtes ignoble. Murmura Elizabeth tandis qu'il lui proposait une cigarette

Beckett sourit cyniquement et tira une longue bouffée avant de reprendre

- Vous avez perdu parce que vous avez triomphé avant l'heure. Si vous aviez maîtrisé vos émotions vous m'auriez peut être battu

Elizabeth sourit légèrement tandis qu'elle expirait un profond nuage de fumée

- Seulement je ne suis pas vous. Et je ne serais jamais comme vous. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre incapable d'éprouver des sentiments

Beckett sourit et s'approcha d'elle

- Miss Swann. Savoir dissimuler ce que l'on ressent ne veut pas dire que l'on ne ressent rien. Il s'agit juste d'un contrôle sur soi . Une chose bien utile lorsqu'on veut grimper les échelons du royaume

Elizabeth ricana

- Je pensais qu'il était clair, même pour vous, que je ne désirais monter aucun échelon dans un royaume qui n'a pour seule ambition que celle de soumettre à son pouvoir.

Beckett secoua la tête d'un air négligent

- Si vous n'étiez pas aussi dangereuse, je trouverais votre naïveté charmante Miss Swann. Dites moi … Quel est le but des pirates ? Survivre ? Etre ..libres ? Cracha-t-il avec mépris. Ou alors …… Contrôler les océans ?

Elizabeth se troubla un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de s'interrompre brutalement, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon

- Là bas !!! Un navire , des chaloupes !! S'écria-t-elle, folle de joie. Nous sommes sauvés !

Elle se retourna vers Beckett qui, contrairement à elle, ne bougea pas, continuant à fumer sa cigarette d'un air placide

- La maîtrise de soi Miss Swann… Glissa-t-il alors qu'il reconnaissait le pavillon du navire, s'autorisant un léger sourire.

Elizabeth n'y prit pas garde et se précipita vers les hommes qui débarquaient sur la plage avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant leurs livrées. Rouge et blanc. Les couleurs de l'Angleterre. L'homme de tête avança vers la plage et plissa des yeux en reconnaissant Beckett, ignorant Elizabeth

- Lord Beckett ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation en ne pouvant dissimuler sa surprise à la vue du torse nu et bronzé de son supérieur

- Allons remettez vous Greitzer. Ironisa Beckett en jetant sa cigarette dans le feu

- Nous vous avons cru mort ! S'exclama le lieutenant

Beckett ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers les soldats

- Arrêtez cette femme. Ordonna-t-il. Miss Swann a rendez vous avec la potence. Ajouta-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle reculait

Elizabeth sentit une poigne ferme se refermer sur son bras et elle se débattit inutilement pendant qu'ils glissaient de lourdes chaînes à ses poignets

Les bracelets de fers l'emprisonnèrent et lança un regard haineux au dos de Beckett qui s'éloignait d'un pas martial sans un regard pour elle. Ils étaient sauvés. La trêve était finie.


	9. Quelque chose de personnel

_**Bonjour à tous !! **_

_**Avant toute chose merci à Beckett's fan pour sa review (la première ici) et ses compliments. Je suis plus que contente de lire que mon écriture plait donc merci ! Quand aux autres fictions ... et bien si c'est celle à laquelle je pense sur cette page effectivement on fait difficilement moins soporifique mdrrr. Enfin il en faut pour tout les gouts ! Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons ... Voilà la réponse à tes questions ( erf je tutoie moi, mais tu peux me tutoyer aussi ) et un peu plus de Beckett /Liz ... Avec le mordant qui les caractérise lol. Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction … ( il y aura un épilogue dans quelques jours) j'espère qu'il vous plaira Reviews ???**__**Bonne lecture . **_

**Chapitre 8**

Du fond de la cellule dans laquelle elle croupissait depuis trois jours, Elizabeth ne releva même pas les yeux lorsque les soldats de garde apportèrent leurs repas aux prisonniers, jetant leurs écuelles comme s'ils ne valaient pas plus que des chiens. Elizabeth regarda avec dégoût les hommes qui étaient enfermés dans la geôle voisine de la sienne se précipiter sur la nourriture, se battant parfois entre eux pour avoir un peu plus de l'ignoble bouillie de têtes de poissons qui était leur quotidien. La jeune femme ne bougea pas lorsque la clef tourna dans la serrure de sa prison et que le soldat déposa son repas à même le sol tandis que son compagnon gardait son fusil braqué sur elle, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement de sa part. Elle s'autorisa juste un sourire cynique en lisant la peur dans les yeux des soldats tandis que ses mains aux poignets lourdement entravés reposaient sagement sur ses genoux. Elle les suivit du regard pendant qu'ils déposaient son repas puis refermaient précautionneusement la grille de sa prison, ne faisant pas un geste pour s'approcher de la nourriture.

Dans la cellule voisine, l'un des hommes se tourna vers elle avec hargne

- Regardez la celle la ! Même pas affamée la belle !

Ses paroles attirèrent les regards des autres hommes enfermés et ils s'empressèrent vers les barreaux qui les séparaient, tendant inutilement leurs mains crasseuses pour la toucher.

- Eh la jolie ! Tu te crois trop bien pour nous p 'tet ? T'es qui d'abord ? Trois jours qu't'es là et pas un mot !

- Ouais c'est pas pasqu'on est des pirates que tu peux pas nous causer !

- Et pourquoi y t'a enfermée là le Lord ? Demanda un homme en crachant sur le sol à la mention de Beckett.

- C'est sans doute une catin qui sait pas faire c'qu'il aime . Ricana un autre prisonnier

Elizabeth frissonna et se tourna vers eux, le regard froid. Elle les détailla un bref instant puis prit la parole pour la première fois depuis trois jours

- Je suis Elizabeth Swann. Répondit elle d'une voix claire et dure. Si vous êtes des pirates vous connaissez mon nom.

L'un des hommes recula brutalement avant de pousser sa tête entre les barreaux pour mieux la voir

- Tu sais qui c'est ? S'étonna l'un de ses compagnons

- Abruti ! Bien sûr qu'on sait qui c'est ! C'est le Roi de la Confrérie !

Elizabeth s'autorisa un sourire ironique en voyant les visages de ses voisins s'emplir de compréhension

- Quoi ? Mais c't à cause d'elle qu'on est là !!! S'énerva un pirate

- Ouais mais elle sera bientôt pendue. Répondit placidement un homme

- Toi aussi ! Rétorqua le premier.

Les regards chargés de haine des hommes se tournèrent vers elle et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Elizabeth se sentit brutalement heureuse d'avoir été enfermée seule.

- Sale garce c't'a cause de toi qu'on est là ! S'exclama un homme en tendant la main pour la saisir

- Qu'auriez vous préféré ? La fuite ? Grinça Elizabeth. La reddition et l'esclavage ?

- Bah au moins rester en vie. Répondit un des hommes. A cause de toi on va tous être pendus !

- C'est vrai ça ! Où qu'y sont les beaux discours maintenant ? Demanda un autre pirate. Ça nous sauvera pas de la corde la belle.

- Toutes les guerres ont leurs victimes…. Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix inaudible tandis que ses voisins s'échauffaient.

- C'est ça de mettre une femme captain !

- Ça porte malheur sur un bateau ! Renchérit un autre

- La femme ça doit servir qu'à réchauffer le lit !

- Et Beckett doit être content !! Il va pendre le Roi des Pirates !

- Ça nous sauvera pas pour autant … Déclara un homme d'un ton morne

- Ouais à se demander comment il l'a attrapée celle la … Déclara un homme. Dis donc la belle y t'a chopée comment le Lord ?

Elizabeth détourna le visage, dédaignant de répondre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux de lassitude, tandis que les mots des pirates la frappaient cruellement. Ils avaient raison. Non seulement elle les avait mené au gâchis mais en plus elle s'était laissée capturer stupidement par Beckett… Maudit soit il … Les yeux clos, Elizabeth sentit de nouvelles larmes brûlantes monter à ses cils en songeant à l'île de Molokai et à ce qui s'était passé là bas. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de sa stupidité qui l'avait jetée dans les bras de Beckett à peine une semaine après avoir juré amour et fidélité à Will. Elle se dégoûtait. Parfois elle en venait même à penser que Beckett avait raison sur elle … Qu'elle n'était qu'une égoïste à la recherche d'un plaisir des sens aussi fugace qu'honteux. Elizabeth repoussa du pied l'écuelle pleine à laquelle, à l'instar des autres « repas » qui lui avaient été servis, elle ne toucherait pas. Sa mort prochaine lui apparaissait presque comme une libération tant elle désirait désespérément voir cesser la torture des remords et de regrets qui la harcelaient sans relâche.

Affaiblie et sourde aux invectives des pirates dont elle venait de découvrir avec horreur la haine et le ressentiment qu'ils lui portaient, Elizabeth se laissa aller contre le mur. Elle avait tout raté, elle avait échoué dans sa quête de liberté, échoué à venger son père … Elle n'avait obtenu que la mort, la désolation et la solitude. A cause d'elle , Will était enchaîné au Hollandais Volant pour toujours … Son père était mort d'avoir voulu la protéger, tout comme James Norrington et elle les rejoindrait bientôt. Son corps se balancerait aux portes de Port Royal ainsi que son père l'avait tellement redouté pendant que le cœur de Will croupirait dans la trop sûre cachette qu'elle lui avait trouvé… Un beau gâchis que tout cela...

Elle fut sortie de ses tristes réflexions par l'arrivée du lieutenant Greitzer qui déverrouilla sa geôle avec une grimace.

- Levez vous Miss Swann. Lord Beckett souhaite vous parler.

Cette annonce déclencha une nouvelle vague haineuse chez ses compagnons et l'un d'entre eux s'approcha des barreaux de leur cellule, s'adressant à Greitzer

- Dites au Lord qu'il peut la pendre et qu'on fêtera ça s'il le fait .

- Ouais et qu'on voulait se rendre mais qu'on a pas eu le choix de lui obéir. Renchérit un autre. Nous on veut bien rentrer dans le droit ch'min M'sieur. Faut le dire au Lord.

Elizabeth se raidit tandis que les compagnons de l'homme qui avait parlé approuvaient bruyamment.

- Lâches. Murmura-t-elle en passant devant eux, la tête haute.

Greitzer tira brutalement sur ses fers, manquant de la faire trébucher tant la privation qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée l'avait affaiblie et les hommes éclatèrent d'un rire gras au grand plaisir du lieutenant, fier de son petit effet.

Elizabeth grinça des dents et releva fièrement la tête à nouveau, ne leur accordant pas un regard et ignorant les insultes et les crachats qui saluèrent son passage.

*

La jeune femme fut littéralement projetée dans la cabine de Beckett, qui soigneusement habillé et arborant une nouvelle perruque, ne se retourna pas à leur entrée.

- Détachez la et laissez nous Greitzer. Ordonna-t-il du ton glacial qui lui était coutumier.

Le visage du lieutenant marqua sa surprise et il se pencha vers Elizabeth, libérant ses poignets de l'étau de fer qui les maintenaient sans un mot, la crispation de son corps témoignant seule de sa désapprobation.

- Fermez derrière vous Greitzer. Ordonna Beckett, leur faisant toujours dos.

Greitzer sortit après un inutile salut et Elizabeth frotta instinctivement ses poignets ankylosés, retrouvant avec soulagement une relative liberté.

- Mes hommes me rapportent que vous ne mangez pas Miss Swann. Commença Beckett sans se retourner

Elizabeth se déplaça lentement dans la pièce, cherchant une arme tout en lui répondant

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- C'est inutile de chercher Miss Swann. Il n'y a aucune arme dans cette cabine. Lui précisa froidement Beckett. Vous devez avoir faim

- Nullement … Répondit Elizabeth dont l'œil était attiré par une assiette remplie de poulet qui semblait abandonnée.

- Le poulet est pour vous. Décréta Beckett qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Je veux que le Roi des Pirates monte à la potence sans avoir besoin d'être porté.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Répéta Elizabeth dont les oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

Beckett se retourna lentement, lui faisant face avec un sourire désagréable

- Mangez Miss Swann. Ordonna-t-il en servant deux verres de cognac

- Non … Murmura Elizabeth en découvrant avec surprise le visage à présent blanchâtre du Lord, qui avait sans nul doute possible eu recours à la poudre blanche des femmes de la Cour

Cette constations l'amusa et elle sourit brièvement

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse Miss Swann ?

- Vous. Répondit elle . Vous êtes … tellement engoncé dans vos vêtements et dans votre perruque … Tellement… entravé par votre fonction que ça en est ridicule

Beckett se crispa brièvement et lui désigna la table

- Mangez … Le poulet est excellent et vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

Elizabeth lança un regard affamé en direction du dit poulet, salivant sans s'en rendre compte tandis que Beckett souriait d'un air supérieur en la voyant hésiter.

- Vous devriez réfléchir Miss Swann et ne pas laisser passer une chance … Enfin .. Je ne vous savais pas stupide à ce point…

- Je ne le suis pas . Rétorqua Elizabeth en se penchant sur le poulet, mordant finalement à pleine dents et cédant ainsi aux protestations de son estomac

- Vous êtes écoeurante lorsque vous mangez. Commenta Beckett. Mais il est plaisant de voir que votre corps et ses exigences dominent toujours autant votre esprit

Elizabeth déglutit sous la flèche et avala bruyamment le poulet qui lui paraissait à présent avoir un goût de cendres.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Beckett la contempla d'un air impénétrable.

- Vos compagnons de cellule vous plaisent ils ? Mes hommes m'ont rapportés que vos amis les pirates ne semblaient pas goûter votre sens de la liberté et de la justice… Ironisa-t-il.

Elizabeth se crispa et mordit dans une cuisse de poulet, laissant la graisse couler le long de son menton

- Vous me faites donc espionner ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes une prisonnière de prix pour qui vous possède…

- Vous ne me possédez pas Lord Beckett. Vous m'avez enfermée c'est tout.

- Libre dans votre tête ? Ironisa Beckett. Garderez vous la même insolence en montant à la potence ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Beckett se pencha sur son bureau, commençant à écrire avec une grimace

- Iriez vous rejoindre Sparrow si vous étiez libre ? Demanda-t-il

Elizabeth leva la tête, surprise de sa question

- Non … Bien sûr que non. Répondit elle à la hâte tandis qu'il continuait son courrier.

- Vous resteriez donc fidèle à votre époux ? Ironisa Beckett en lui faisant signe de prendre un verre de cognac. Ce serait un revirement surprenant…

Elizabeth grinça des dents, songeant à quel point elle haïssait le lord puis répondit.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour ça non ? Alors allez au fait … J'ai hâte de retrouver ma cellule et d'être débarrassée de votre présence. Déclara-t-elle en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Beckett releva la tête d'un air martial et commença d'une voix lente.

- Voyez vous Miss Swann, la victoire s'avère avoir un goût de cendres lorsqu'elle trop facile… Vaincre un adversaire parce qu'il joue de malchance me satisfait peu …

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'il continuait désignant son écritoire

- Je suis présentement occupé à … rédiger des lettres de marques sur lesquelles j'ai apposé mon sceau. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre un nom sur l'une d'elles mais qu'importe … je vais la ranger, je finirais plus tard . Annonça-t-il froidement en ouvrant un tiroir dans lequel il déposa le précieux sauf conduit

Abasourdie, Elizabeth le regarda faire

- A quoi jouez vous ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Dans quelques minutes, peut être dix, je sortirais de cette pièce pour aller donner l'ordre de poursuivre le navire de pirates qui croise à quelques lieux de nous … Dans une vague direction sud est. Continua Beckett d'un ton froid en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Elizabeth en sentant un vague espoir se ranimer en elle.

- Parce qu'il me faut éradiquer la menace qu'ils représentent ! S'exclama Beckett sur le ton de l'évidence en s'approchant d'elle.

Elizabeth le regarda tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle, la frôlant presque

- Vous rappelez vous notre accord Miss Swann ?

- Il n'était valable que sur l'île … Murmura-t-elle

- Ou jusqu'à ce que nous soyons saufs tout les deux … Souffla-t-il en balayant la pièce de la main, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde tandis qu'il lui désignait le tiroir dans lequel reposaient les lettres de marque.

- J'ai peur que le prix à payer soit trop important Lord Beckett. Répliqua fièrement Elizabeth en lui lançant un regard froid

- Qui vous parle de prix … Murmura Beckett. Croyez vous que je ne sortirais pas donner mes ordres et que j'épargnerais les pirates ? C'est une trop belle prise pour qu'elle soit manquée…peu importe la teneur de notre conversation. Me comprenez vous Miss Swann ? Quoiqu'il arrive je sortirais pour donner mes ordres. Répéta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Elizabeth soupira tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, la fixant.

- N'importe quel nom… Pourra être apposé sur ces lettres de marque. Celui qui aura cette chance ferait bien de commencer une nouvelle vie … loin, très loin des chimères auxquelles il se persuade qu'il croit . Glissa-t-il à son oreille d'une voix très basse. Il ferait bien de profiter de la liberté qui lui est offerte pour ne jamais plus croiser certaines routes…

- Il y a certaines choses … qui sont impossibles à pardonner ou à oublier Lord Beckett. Répondit lentement Elizabeth. Certaines vengeances doivent être accomplies…

- Imaginez vous qu'un homme du Roi pourrait justifier un nouvel acte de trahison par son simple désir… que sa trahison soit connue ou non…Rétorqua Beckett les yeux dans les siens.

- Non. Murmura Elizabeth sans rompre leur contact, brutalement consciente de l'aveu implicite qu'il lui faisait.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, l'atmosphère de la pièce brusquement chargée de la tension de leur désir. Elizabeth déglutit tandis que la chaleur à présent familière montait dans son bas ventre.

- Dois je sortir prévenir mes hommes dès à présent Miss Swann ? Ou alors … sommes nous en train de négocier ? Souffla Beckett.

- Pourparlers … Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il posait la main sur sa cuisse et elle les écarta légèrement, avouant sa défaite.

- Les hommes dans la cale ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que son corps se tendait vers lui

- Pendus dans deux jours. Répondit Beckett. Ce sont des pirates. Je ne traite pas avec les pirates. Pas plus que je ne fais preuve de ce que vous appelez clémence et que je nomme faiblesse.

- Vous n'avez pas de cœur… Murmura Elizabeth tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, unissant leurs lèvres.

L'instant d'après Beckett la força à se lever, la repoussant vers son bureau . Il balaya d'un geste les papiers qui l'encombrait et l'y allongea, relevant sa robe fine d'une main parfaitement soignée.

- Je vous tuerais .. Gémit Elizabeth en le voyant défaire la boucle de sa ceinture d'un geste pressé, libérant son sexe gonflé.

- Pas si je vous tue avant .. Soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant en elle, la maintenant sur sa table de travail.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de plaisir qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer sous sa bouche, la dévorant plus qu'il ne l'embrassait et elle oublia tout. Will, son père, les lettres de marques et la promesse de liberté qu'elles contenaient… Une dernière fois.

Les mains d'Elizabeth se crispèrent sur la table tandis qu'il lui donnait des coups de reins puissants, sa bouche se faisant plus exigeante à mesure que le plaisir montait en eux. Étouffant réciproquement leurs soupirs de jouissance dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs corps se rejoignirent, les à-coups de Beckett meurtrissant le dos d'Elizabeth sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, submergée par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Finalement le corps de Beckett trembla un instant et Elizabeth ferma les yeux en le sentant jaillir en elle.

Beckett se retira sans douceur et réajusta son habit tandis qu'elle se redressait, les lèvres gonflées par l'ardeur de ses baisers.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Miss Swann. Déclara Beckett d'un ton parfaitement égal. Finalement c'est une chance pour Sparrow que votre fin soit proche … Sans cela je suis certain que vous l'auriez détruit comme vous avez détruit les autres. Dommage j'aurais aimé voir ça … Dit il d'une voix forte.

- Il y a des exceptions … Répondit Elizabeth en le fixant

- Il y en a toujours Miss Swann… Vous ne pouvez pas espérer susciter l'amour chez chacun des hommes que vous rencontrez. Répondit calmement Beckett. Certains se contentent de désirer. Sans doute sont-ils trop froids pour être sensibles à votre folie. Ironisa-t-il en s'éloignant vers la porte

- Lord Beckett ! Le rappela Elizabeth.

Ce dernier se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Quoi donc Miss Swann ? J'ai un navire à couler ma chère…

Elizabeth sourit brièvement et le regarda

- Je pense qu'attendu que nous sommes saufs tout deux à présent ou .. Sur le point de l'être. Déclara lentement Elizabeth. Notre accord n'a plus lieu d'être et que nous pouvons le considérer comme rompu …

- De quel accord parlez vous Miss Swann ? Rétorqua Beckett en redressant sa perruque. Je pensais avoir été clair : je ne traite pas avec les pirates.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et avança vers lui, revigorée par leur escarmouche et ce qui l'avait suivie…

- Par conséquent la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons Lord Beckett … L'un de nous mourra….Murmura-t-elle.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point Miss Swann. Rétorqua froidement Beckett. A présent … Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille donner l'ordre de poursuivre ces hors la loi qui ont l'audace de croiser si près de notre flotte…

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, n'osant pas encore tout à fait y croire tandis qu'il sortait. Elle l'entendit ordonner à Greitzer de fermer à clé et de rester en faction devant la porte et elle se précipita vers le bureau de Beckett

Le tiroir s'ouvrit sans effort et Elizabeth referma sa main sur l'épais document enveloppé dans une protection faite de cuir. Le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, Elizabeth glissa le tout contre son ventre, resserrant la ceinture de sa robe autour du précieux objet. Puis, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit, les gonds soigneusement huilés. Alors qu'elle se hissait sur la rambarde, prête à plonger, elle entendit la voix de Beckett , quelques mètres au dessus d'elle

- Pourquoi regardez vous par là bougres d'imbéciles … Le bateau des pirates est dans cette direction ! Préparez les canons ! Ordonna Beckett. A tribord !!

Elizabeth entendit les bruits des bottes des soldats décroître, les hommes se précipitant dans l'autre direction et elle plongea, profitant du bruit causé par le branle-bas de combat pour couvrir celui de sa fuite. Elle inspira profondément tandis que son corps touchait l'eau glacée de l'océan et s'empressa de nager, se fiant aux indications criées un peu trop fort par Beckett à ses hommes.

*

Quelques instants plus tard, transie mais vivante, elle parvint jusqu'au navire pirate et hurla un appel désespéré, manquant de pleurer de soulagement lorsque le cri d'un homme lui répondit

- Capitaine ! Il y a quelqu'un à la mer !!!

- Remontez le !! Cria une voix en réponse.

Elizabeth saisit avec reconnaissance la corde qu'on lui tendait et se retrouva projetée sur le pont du navire, atterrissant peu gracieusement aux pieds de Mistress Ching qui haussa le sourcil en la reconnaissant

- Capitaine Swann ?

Elizabeth s'autorisa un sourire

- En effet … Et je vous conseille de changer immédiatement de cap si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver face à l'armada de la Compagnie.

- Vous leur avez échappé ???? S'étonna la pirate

- Oui. Répondit rapidement Elizabeth en frissonnant . Auriez vous des vêtements secs ? Reprit elle d'un ton de commandement

L'autre femme la regarda avec surprise et lui désigna sa cabine

- Allez y Capitaine Swann. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour le Roi de la Confrérie.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cabine, songeant fugacement que Beckett avait raison sur un point : il était plaisant d'avoir du pouvoir …

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mistress Ching lui désigna une armoire au contenu chatoyant avant de s'effacer et Elizabeth s'empressa de sortir les lettres de marque de leur cachette, défaisant nerveusement les liens de cuir qui les retenaient. Le soulagement la submergea en constatant que l'emplacement du nom était vierge ainsi que Beckett l'avait dit et sourit brièvement en découvrant, soigneusement protégée, une ultime cigarette dont la provenance et le sens étaient évidents.

- Vous ne doutez de rien Lord Beckett… Murmura-t-elle en refermant sa main sur la cigarette. Enfin … c'est de bonne guerre….

Quelques instants plus tard, séchée et vêtue chaudement elle fit son apparition sur le pont, les lettres soigneusement cachées et la cigarette à la main . Ching lui lança un regard surpris, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bastingage

- Auriez vous de quoi l'allumer ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Oui . Dit Ching en faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes de le faire. J'ignorais que vous fumiez… Osa-t-elle. J'ai de l'excellent tabac pour lequel je suis disposée à vous faire un prix …Commença-t-elle l'air roué

- Je ne fume pas. La coupa Elizabeth avec froideur. Celle-ci est … la dernière… Ajouta-t-elle pensivement en exhalant la fumée

*

Au même instant, Greitzer s'agitait auprès de Beckett, l'air confus

- Lord Beckett je vous assure que je ne sais comment une telle chose a pu se produire .. Elle .. Elle s'est sauvée.

Beckett ne répondit tout d'abord pas, tirant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer

- J'en conclus donc qu'à cause de votre … négligence, les pirates sont prévenus de notre attaque . Inutile de poursuivre dans ce cas. Déclara-t-il d'un ton coupant. Disparaissez à présent … Avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de vous administrer le châtiment que je réservais à cette garce…

Greitzer frissonna à cette idée et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Beckett seul sur le pont, le Lord finissant sa cigarette d'un air imperturbable…

- Voyez y … quelque chose de personnel et d'unique Miss Swann. Cela ne se reproduira jamais. Murmura-t-il en fixant la direction du navire pirate.

*

Sur ce dernier, Elizabeth exhala une dernière bouffée, fixant elle aussi les ténèbres dans lesquels se trouvait le navire de Beckett. Les choses avaient repris leur place. Chacun était du côté qui était le sien. Et plus rien ne pourrait les rapprocher à présent que la réalité les avait tout deux rattrapés pour de bon.. La jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire nostalgique en lançant sa cigarette à la mer et laissa les vagues l'emporter loin d'elle. Comme il se devait…. Elle était sauvée. Cette fois la trêve était terminée pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

L'ai décidé, elle se tourna vers Mistress Ching

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouve mon navire ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement. J'ai un compte à régler avec Lord Beckett. Quelque chose de … personnel. Ajouta-t-elle avec un vague sourire tandis que leurs deux navires prenaient des caps différents, s'éloignant définitivement l'un de l'autre…


	10. Epilogue

_**Erf vala c'est la fin…. J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira et je remercie tout ceux, qui à travers les différents sites où elle était publiée, ont lu, commenté et aimé cette histoire. Une dernière review ?**_

**Épilogue**

_**Cinq ans plus tard. **_

La bataille avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et les hommes, qu'ils soient pirates ou soldats, étaient exténués. La plupart finissaient par s'effondrer dans une mare de sang sans pour autant que le combat prenne fin. Chaque fois qu'un camp paraissait avoir le dessus, l'autre le reprenait aussitôt, les cris d'agonie des vaincus se mêlant aux rugissements farouches de ceux qui gagnaient. Le pont du bâtiment de la Compagnie des Indes était à présent recouvert de sang, rendant plus périlleux encore les combats, chaque homme sachant que la malchance pouvait le faire glisser à tout moment, donnant ainsi à son adversaire l'occasion de le tuer.

Au milieu de tout ce fracas d'armes, une silhouette féminine dominait, haranguant ses troupes d'une voix haineuse tout en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets vers son navire dont les couleurs flottaient fièrement, comme une insulte envers la Compagnie qu'elle combattait avec acharnement.

La tenue tâchée de sang et les yeux plus noirs que jamais, Elizabeth Swann - le Capitaine Swann- se tourna une nouvelle fois sur le navire de la Compagnie qu'elle avait choisi d'aborder, cherchant du regard celui qu'elle était venue tuer. _Il_ était à bord. Elle le savait. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas connue de source certaine, elle ressentait sa présence dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Repoussant un adversaire qu'elle tua sans pitié, Elizabeth posa ses prunelles noires sur le pont, cherchant _sa _silhouette. A bout de patience, elle finit par hurler sa rage au vent, désespérée à l'idée de voir la vengeance qu'elle poursuivait depuis des années lui filer une fois de plus entre les doigts.  
- LORD BECKETT !!!! Hurla-t-elle.

Un nouvel homme l'attaqua et Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de parer son coup tandis qu'un homme, lourdement perruqué se décidait à sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle il était resté jusqu'alors. Il trancha froidement la gorge du premier pirate qu'il croisa tandis que, galvanisée par le combat, Elizabeth progressait souplement sur le pont, lui faisant face.

Un mince sourire froid étira les lèvres de Beckett et il raffermit sa prise sur son épée pendant qu'elle s'approchait lentement de lui. Son ennemie de toujours.  
- J'ai attendu longtemps ce moment Lord Beckett. Déclara Elizabeth d'un ton glacial.  
- Autant que moi ma chère…. Répondit Beckett en l'attaquant. Elle est à moi !!! Cria-t-il à ses hommes  
Elizabeth para sans efforts apparents et le repoussa brutalement  
- Toujours aussi frustre dans le combat Miss Swann … Rageuse. Ironisa Beckett en s'écartant souplement de la lame de la jeune femme.  
- Cela ne fait pas des heures que je me terre comme un lâche. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Je suis pressée d'en finir  
- Soit … Finissons en ma chère. Répondit Beckett avec un sourire sûr de lui.

Ils ferraillèrent en silence un moment puis Beckett la repoussa, manquant de la faire trébucher tandis que sa lame laissait une longue estafilade sur le bras de la jeune femme.  
- Vous auriez du suivre mon conseil Miss Swann … Ironisa-t-il.  
- Lequel ? Cracha Elizabeth. Celui de laisser le meurtre de mon père impuni ?  
- Toujours aussi impulsive… Répondit Beckett avec un sourire qui disparut soudainement alors qu'elle le manquait de peu.  
- Toujours aussi froid. Rétorqua Elizabeth.  
- Vous vous laissez toujours autant dominée par vos émotions Miss Swann… Vous n'avez donc rien appris…  
- Je n'ai rien à apprendre de vous. Répliqua Elizabeth en se battant avec ardeur.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient, leurs bouches se frôlant presque.  
- Les années ont été clémentes avec vous Miss Swann… Commenta Beckett. Votre beauté est intacte … Du moins de ce que je peux en voir sous la couche de crasse qui macule votre visage  
Elizabeth sourit légèrement et le repoussa  
- Je n'en dirais pas autant de vous Lord Beckett… Sans doute est-ce le fait de vous faire servir par vos esclaves qui a ôté le peu de jeunesse que vos traits avaient encore  
- Mais comme vous le voyez ma chère… Malgré mon peu de … vivacité, je parviens encore à faire ceci… Triompha Beckett en s'écartant tandis qu'emportée par son élan Elizabeth manquait de passer par-dessus bord.  
La jeune femme se retourna en grinçant des dents et Beckett fixa un bref instant ses pommettes hautes et son visage coloré par le soleil des Caraïbes avant de repartir à l'assaut  
- Vous paraissez exactement telle que vous étiez la dernière fois que je vous ai vue… Murmura Beckett

Contre toute attente, Elizabeth l'entendit et sourit  
- Il existe de nombreux secrets enfouis sous nos eaux Lord Beckett … La jeunesse éternelle en fait partie…  
Beckett sourit tandis qu'il parait une nouvelle attaque  
- Ainsi vous avez finalement retenu quelques uns de mes enseignements Miss Swann…. Mais rester jeune ne vous garantit pas d'échapper à la mort …  
- Non mais ça aide beaucoup dans les combats. Répondit Elizabeth en luttant pour écarter la lame qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa poitrine.  
- Et comment avez-vous trouvé un tel … miracle ?  
- Jack. Répondit Elizabeth du bout des lèvres, amenant un nouveau sourire cynique et légèrement amer sur le visage de Beckett  
- Bien sûr Jack…. Je n'en ai jamais douté…. Et vous apporte-t-il…. Satisfaction ? Ironisa-t-il. Ou bien s'est il enfui sous la force de vos appétits ?  
- Jack est mort … Il y a un an .. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton rempli de tristesse.  
- Vous m'en voyez ravi… Répondit Beckett. Ainsi donc vous l'avez détruit… comme je l'avais prédit.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, songeant un instant à la mort du pirate. Ils étaient ensembles cette nuit là … Une parmi tellement d'autres faites d'étreintes passionnées et rageuses… Mais cette nuit ci, ils avaient voulu tenter le diable…. Elle l'avait poussé au combat, pensant à tort que Beckett était à bord du navire. Jack n'avait jamais vu le soleil se lever. Il était mort sur le pont, le corps à demi arraché par un boulet de canon et avait juste eu le temps de lui serrer la main un bref instant… « _Je ne regrette rien _» … Telles avaient été ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne ferme pour toujours ses yeux sombres sur le monde… pendant qu'elle remportait de justesse une victoire qui aurait toujours un goût amer dans ses souvenirs.

Une vive douleur la ramena au présent et Elizabeth leva un regard emplit de douleur tant physique que morale vers Beckett.  
- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez mené à la mort pour assouvir l'un de vos désirs… lequel était ce Miss Swann ? Susurra t'il  
- Vous le savez très bien ! Cria-t-elle en le repoussant, reprenant un peu de liberté de mouvement  
Ignorant le sang qui coulait le long de sa hanche, Elizabeth repartit à l'attaque, les yeux se brouillant sous les larmes que le souvenir de la mort de Jack suscitait toujours en elle.

Beckett para avec aisance, la repoussant  
- Serait ce à cause de moi Miss Swann ? Vous désirez donc tellement me voir mort que vous en avez sacrifié Sparrow ?  
- Taisez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle d'un ton désespéré  
- Vous l'aimiez … Murmura Beckett en poussant son avantage.  
Elizabeth ne répondit pas à cela, et se raffermit, revenant dans le combat. Elle lança plusieurs attaques, se calmant en se concentrant sur le fracas des lames, sur le but qu'elle devait atteindre pour ne pas que les morts de Will et Jack aient été inutiles. Beckett repoussa avec difficultés son épée et il reprit la parole  
- Vous lui avez donné les Lettres de Marque n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth posa un regard froid sur lui et repartit à l'attaque, ne sentant plus la fatigue tant elle était portée par sa haine  
- Non.  
- Alors vous les avez gardées pour vous … Conclut Beckett avec un sourire. Égoïste..  
- Je les ai données à mon fils. Précisa Elizabeth  
- Un enfant ? Quel dommage qu'il soit bientôt orphelin…. Ironisa Beckett  
- Ce n'est pas le fils de Jack. Rétorqua Elizabeth  
Le visage de Beckett se décomposa brutalement et il s'interrompit, ses gestes devenant moins fluides  
- Il vient d'avoir quatre ans … il y a quelque mois. Ajouta Elizabeth en le repoussant. Je l'ai appelé William ainsi qu'il se devait… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix…  
Beckett ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ses gestes se faisant plus hésitants à mesure qu'une idée germait en lui  
- La main du destin… Murmura-t-il au moment précis où Elizabeth profitait de sa surprise pour lui donner un coup de botte qui l'envoya à terre, la jeune femme le désarmant d'un geste brutal de la pointe de son épée.  
- Vous perdez Lord Beckett .. Murmura Elizabeth. Vous auriez du mieux maîtriser vos émotions… Ironisa-t-elle  
- L'enfant …Est-ce … Haleta Beckett tandis qu'elle appuyait sa lame contre sa gorge  
- Oui. Il l'est. Confirma-t-elle en laissant glisser sa lame jusqu'à son cœur. Une dernière volonté Lord Beckett ? Hormis que je vous laisse en vie … Je n'accéderais pas à celle-ci… Je ne le peux pas.

Beckett ne répondit pas, un sourire amer éclairant son visage tandis qu'il comprenait l'étendue de sa défaite. Finalement il reprit la parole d'une voix songeuse et légèrement amère

- Vous souvenez vous de cette araignée sur l'île Miss Swann ?

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth, un peu surprise sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance

Beckett sourit avec ironie

- Savez-vous comment on appelle cette espèce Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth secoua la tête et appuya la lame plus fort sur le torse de Beckett

- Un instant Miss Swann … Murmura t'il. Accordez-moi de finir cette conversation.

- Faites vite.

Beckett sourit ironiquement, se préparant à son ultime flèche

- On la surnomme la veuve noire… Parce qu'elle tue chaque mâle auquel elle se donne… Vous me faites penser à elle

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et le regarda froidement, se forçant à s'affermir

- Est-ce tout Lord Beckett ?

- Oui Miss Swann. Ce fut un plaisir étrange de vous connaître ... Faites vite. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle

- Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé sur l'île . Je voulais que vous le sachiez. Déclara impulsivement Elizabeth amenant un sourire sur le visage de Beckett.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Elizabeth leva son épée, le regard glacial et se prépara à frapper

- Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement…. Murmura-t-elle

- Je sais Elizabeth… Répondit Beckett en la fixant tandis qu'elle plantait résolument sa lame droit dans son cœur

Le corps du Lord fut secoué par un ultime soubresaut et il ouvrit la bouche

- Touché…. Souffla t'il avant de s'éteindre dans une mare de sang.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Elizabeth retira lentement son épée du corps de son ennemi tandis que ses hommes poussaient des cris de joie et que les soldats s'immobilisaient, tétanisés par la mort de leur chef. Sourde à leurs cris, Elizabeth se pencha sur Beckett et lui ferma doucement les yeux

- Adieu Cutler… Dit elle à voix basse avant de se relever

L'un de ses hommes, fou de joie de la mort du Lord qui les avait tellement fait traquer, s'approcha du corps et leva son épée.

- Ce sale rat a enfin obtenu ce qu'il méritait ! Cria-t-il en s'apprêtant à frapper

La poigne de fer d'Elizabeth l'arrêta net, bloquant le bras qui s'apprêtait à frapper

- Laisse-le. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid. Il est déjà mort. Laissons ses hommes lui offrir une sépulture décente. Nous partons. Immédiatement

- On les coule pas ???? S'étonna l'homme

Elizabeth jeta un regard nostalgique vers le corps de Beckett avant de se détourner

- Pas cette fois . Répondit-elle en se tournant vers son équipage. A l'Empress !!!

Médusés et un peu surpris de leur chance, les soldats encore vivants, regardèrent sans bouger leurs assaillants se retirer de leur navire, les laissant seuls avec les dépouilles de leurs compagnons et de leur chef morts au combat

*

Sur l'Empress, Elizabeth, les mains tâchées de sang, regarda disparaître à l'horizon le navire sur lequel gisait la dépouille de Beckett.

- L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra… Fredonna-t-elle tristement

- Chante la chanson de Jack maman.. Plaida une petite voix

Elizabeth se retourna, surprise de l'arrivée de son fils et ébouriffa les cheveux frisottés de ce dernier

- Si tu veux… Sourit elle en commençant à chanter

William l'écouta quelques instants avant de relever les yeux vers elle

- Maman ?

- Oui chéri ?

- On a fini de chercher maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir . Tu as trouvé le méchant que tu voulais punir ?

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'adoucit légèrement et elle caressa le compas de Jack qu'elle portait à sa ceinture

- Oui William. Je l'ai trouvé . Cette fois c'est fini. Promit-elle

- Pourquoi tu cherchais le monsieur ?

- Un jour je t'expliquerais … Assura Elizabeth. Quand tu seras plus grand

- Tu le connaissais bien le monsieur ? Insista William en posant un regard froid sur elle

Elizabeth frissonna brièvement sous le regard de William qui lui rappelait une fois de plus Beckett et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son petit garçon, son regard se perdant à l'horizon tandis qu'elle répondait d'une voix triste

- Oui… Je crois que je le connaissais très bien …

- Comment tu le connaissais? Insista William à nouveau

Elizabeth sourit brièvement, les yeux humides tandis qu'elle répondait d'une voix lointaine et légèrement nostalgique

- Il y a longtemps de ça avant ta naissance… Lui et moi … Nous avons été des naufragés…

**FIN**

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu 'au bout … Pour mes projets futurs … et bien ma prochaine histoire sera soit une fiction sparrabeth soit le sequel de Un nouvel horizon … A bientôt ?**_


End file.
